May I Have This Dance?
by Margret Esmerelda Note Spelling
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Axel and Demyx flounder through the complicated process of learning to trust each other, and finding out what the other needs and wants.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The sequel to DYTR. I'm not too sure where this story is headed, there's an awful lot stuff going on in it. But it is mostly about Axel and Demyx trying to make enough time to work things out while fending off nosey friends, dodging ex's, hiding secrets from each other, and generally coping with the demands of being in a super villain group. And for all of you who asked for it in DYTR and were denied, there will be some lemony goodness, you'll have to be patient though._

_Some day soon I hope to have a plot._

**Warnings: **Axel/Demyx. This is going to jump around from character to character a lot for a while.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH.

**Prelude**

Axel sat up, completely disoriented and in a cold sweat. He clasped a trembling hand over his eyes. A nightmare, just a nightmare, fading quickly; already he couldn't quite remember what had been so terrifying.

He flopped back down. The bed rolled and swayed in a sickening motion beneath him.

What the?

Oh, that was right. He was in Demyx's room, and Demyx had a waterbed. Made sense actually.

"Axel? You 'kay?" a concerned, sleepy voice asked him. Axel reached out and took the Nocturne' s hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He took a deep breath. He was still shaking slightly, though he couldn't imagine what had frightened him so badly.

"You don't have to stay all the way over there you know."

Axel groaned and gratefully rolled over, gently so as not to cause too many waves (Demyx didn't mind the motion, but when the bed moved too much it made the Flurry seasick), and wrapped himself around his lover.

"Bad dream?" Demyx asked, stroking the tangle of red hair.

"Yeah, can't remember what about though," he answered. "Guess I shouldn't have tried Roxas' cooking," he laughed tiredly. Demyx chuckled.

"And he was trying so hard too."

The gentle fingers in his hair were soothing and Axel felt his eyes begin to grow heavy again. He could sense the musician drifting off again as well.

"Dem…is this..?"

"You're fine Axel."

"Yeah I know, but is this okay?" Axel was still getting used to cuddling. It had not been a large part of his intimate experiences until recently. Unlike his previous partner, Demyx didn't mind, liked even, the extra heat Axel tended to generate.

A faint snore was the only answer.

Axel smiled and tucked the shorter man's head beneath his chin. If anything Demyx snuggled closer, mumbling something about toast.

"Dummy," he murmured affectionately, and his eyes slid shut.

888

Axel tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn.

"What's the matter firebug? Somethin' keeping you up late at night?"

"Put a lid on it cardsharp," Axel growled. "And stop grinning at me like that!"

"How can you tell if he's been up late or not?" Roxas asked, "He's _always_ like this in the morning."

"Little dude's got point Luxord. Number VIII's never been a morning person."

"What is this? Annoy Axel day?"

"No, mate. It's a new sport we've invented."

"Didn't your 'mummy' ever tell you not play with fire?"

"As if we'd listen," Xigbar laughed.

"We call it 'Axel baiting'."

"Et tu, Roxas?

"You shouldn't have dissed my ice cream."

"Why not? It's your fault I didn't get any sleep last night."

Xigbar wolf whistled. Roxas glared at him.

"How is it my fault?" he asked turning back to Axel.

"Your ice cream gave me nightmares."

There was a contemptuous sniff from Marluxia, "I told you all that sea salt ice cream was bad idea."

Roxas shot the Graceful Assassin the nastiest of all nasty glares.

"I'm not sure it was the sea salt," Axel said before Roxas could say something that would get him in trouble. "It might have been the pepper that did it."

There was one of those pauses where no one could quite believe what they had just heard.

Finally Luxord ventured, "You mean pepper ice cream?"

"Yes," said Axel.

"But you _like_ pepper Axel," Roxas protested.

"I didn't say it was _bad_, it just gave me nightmares."

"How is that different from bad?"

Marluxia had a look of fascinated disgust. "Where in the World That Never Was did you get pepper ice cream?"

"I made it."

Xigbar held up a hand. "Wait a tick, Axel are you saying that Key-dude over here made pepper ice cream and you ate it?"

"Yes, Xigbar, that is exactly what I'm saying."

Marluxia looked back and forth between VII and XIII. "Is it possible for you two to be any more bizarre?" he asked.

"We could try," Axel grinned.

"Why pepper? Why were you making ice cream anyway?" the Assassin asked.

Roxas shrugged kicking his heels against the front of his seat. "I didn't have the money to buy any, and we had all the ingredients." He gave the Assassin a reproachful look. "_You_ where the one who told me to try different flavors."

"When I said that I meant something like…strawberry. Not pepper!"

"I figured pepper went with salt. It's not that weird."

"Sorry little dude, I'm gonna hafta side with Pinky on this one," Xigbar said shaking his head.

"Gratifying as that is Number II, _how many times have I told you not to call me that?!_"

"Dunno. How many times does this make?" Xigbar said unabashedly to the fuming Assassin.

"Twenty-seven," said Luxord on cue.

"That's enough."

In a swirl of darkness, Xemnas appeared in his seat. "Let's make this quick," he said to the Nobodies he'd summoned. "I have new assignments for all of you."

"I thought I was on 'until further notice'," Axel said.

"You still are," the Superior said, his tone carrying that unique harmonic that makes employees everywhere grind their teeth. "However this particular assignment requires a certain flare."

There was an awkward silence as the assembled Nobodies tried to work out what was expected of them.

"Ummm, Xemnas?"

"Yes Number II?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Was what supposed to be a joke?"

"Ah, I see. Never mind."

888

Marluxia glared at the _Paphiopedilum _on his potting bench. It had been nearly a year since he'd "acquired" the orchid and it had yet to bloom. He had heard of lesser men waiting ten years for an orchid to bloom, he had never imagined it would apply to him.

He let out a defeated sigh, his finger tenderly stroking the foliage, and carried the _Paphiopedilum_ back to its rightful spot.

"I guess you'll bloom when you're ready," he whispered to the plant. But surely there must be a way to speed up the process, right? He would have liked to make Demyx come down and play his sitar for the plants, but he was still upset with the Melodious Nocturne. He didn't have to go and waterlog him like that did he? And over a fish of all things.

The others didn't understand. They didn't realize just how seriously he took horticulture. Being here in the greenhouse reminded him of what it felt like to have a heart, in a way that wasn't painful. The wonder of watching something grow, to know that he had coaxed such beauty out of something so humble, was something he never grew tired of. Not to mention that, in his opinion, the plants made for better company than some of the other members, as proven by the morning's meeting.

Even so, he half wished Larxene would come and see him, but she had learned long ago to avoid him when he was in a mood. He had yet to give her a reason to believe otherwise.

_I suppose I should go find her before I leave, _he thought as he checked the timer on the misting system. He frowned as it switched on. Something still wasn't right. There was no help for it; he'd have to get Demyx in to fix it again.

Rotten brat. Just because he happened to be the one to have built the pond was no reason to hog it. Surely a fish-free zone for lotus and water lilies wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Come to think of it, had he ever actually asked? Probably not, or else the water garden would have been enlarged ages ago. The Nocturne could be quite biddable, if one used the correct tone of voice. Unfortunately, since the two were often at odds, Marluxia was rarely in a position to sweet talk the musician.

Of course, there was Naminé. Yes, that would work…

898

Naminé knocked on the door of Demyx's workshop. When no one answered, she, very cautiously, opened the door a crack. Strains of Chopin greeted her, loud, but not unbearably so, so in she went.

Demyx was leaning over the bench, his brow wrinkled with concentration and the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the sound of the door closing. His annoyed expression softened when he saw who it was.

"Hey Naminé," he grinned. "What's up?"

The girl smiled and brushed the sawdust off of one of the benches before climbing up.

"Just a little lonely," she admitted. Quite the pair they were she thought, laughing to herself, so desperate for companionship, with only each other to turn to. Although, that shouldn't have been the case anymore. Demyx frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not giving the Nocturne time to question why she was lonely.

"Routing out where the inlay is supposed to go," he answered, still frowning. "What's wrong, Namie? Did something happen?"

Hmm. It didn't look like she was going to be able to evade the question. Demyx was getting to be quite the over-protective big brother.

"Well, sort of," she said reluctantly. "But, I don't know why…" she trailed off.

"You don't know why what?" he persisted.

"Well, I thought it was supposed to be a good thing."

"Huh?"

Naminé giggled at Demyx's confused expression. "When someone kisses you, you know, when it's the person you really wanted to do it, it should be a good thing right?"

She watched this sink in.

"What!?"

888

Roxas sat folded up on the windowsill, moodily watching the steady drizzle over the city and letting his thoughts wander. It would be nice, he thought if the light of Kingdom Hearts wasn't so cold.

This whole world was cold and it got on his nerves. He didn't know for certain, but he believed that his Somebody must have come from somewhere warm. He imagined a seaside where there was lots of sunshine and water. Granted, he didn't have much to base this on, just his dislike of the cold and the discovery that he was a strong swimmer.

He sighed and watched his breath fog the glass. Maybe he should go find Axel. Lack of faith in his culinary prowess aside, the pyro's twisted sense of humor always cheered him up, and the castle didn't seem so cold when he was around. The only other person who made him feel warm like that was currently the reason he'd felt the need to make his own ice cream. But he wasn't about to tell anyone why.

He yawned and stretched and hopped down. Now where would Axel be? Roxas could think of half a dozen places off the top of his head, each just as likely as the others. He supposed he could ask Zexion to find the Flurry of Dancing Flames, but that meant finding Zexion, which only added another step to the process. So he decided to just work his way down.

Several floors later, Roxas found himself staring at a door. This was the only other place Axel could be and it was his private domain. Not that that deterred Roxas in the slightest. He was the only person with an open invitation to that room. He had thought that Demyx might be added to the list, but the relationship was apparently still too new. He remembered that Larxene had only been allowed in two or three times.

Oddly enough Axel was the one person that Demyx hadn't encouraged to come into his own workshop, but Roxas thought that was understandable since everything in there was highly flammable.

He went inside.

The smell of grease and gasoline filled Roxas's nose. In a way, he thought, it was similar to Demyx's workshop, but instead of wood shaped with water, it was metal being worked with fire. It was amazing what all of Axel's wild energy could do when properly focused.

It was craftsmanship at its finest, and to Roxas's mind much, much cooler.

He found the Flurry in the middle of the garage testing the suspension of his pet project.

"Hey Axel."

Dancing Flames turned to look at his best friend, his face streaked with grease and his wild hair tamed under a bandana.

"Roxas. What has lured you down into my lair?" he greeted the Keybearer with a twisted grin.

Roxas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Axel's theatrics. "Nothing much. Just wanted to see what you were destroying to today," the Key said with a slanted smile.

Axel snorted and turned back to what he was doing. With a final tweak he seemed satisfied with his work and sat back on his heels.

"I thought you'd be too busy to come bother me," he answered snidely. "You know, sketching and stuff."

Roxas blushed and turned away.

"What? Did something happen between you and the Lady?" Axel asked, now curious. He raised an eyebrow in sudden comprehension. "Something _did_ happen didn't it? That's why you were making ice cream instead of hitting me up for cash to buy it."

Roxas, snorted. "I just figured you were broke after Larxene made you cough up the dough to replace that pitcher."

Axel visibly winced at the memory. "It was a vase," he grumbled. He'd had _that _beaten into him. The Savage Nymph had a fondness for cut glass and had quite a collection. Her room _sparkled. _Sharp edges do that. Axel'd had the misfortune to smash one of her favorite pieces. He gave himself a mental shake.

"Hey don't change the subject! My finances aside, whenever you don't want to think about something you _always_ find some really random distraction, so spit it out."

Roxas pouted he'd been sure bringing up the glass would distract Axel, but he knew when to give.

"Well…"

888

"Roxas kissed you?" Demyx stared at Naminé thoroughly confused.

"A _real _kiss" she blushed. She waited for Demyx to get up to speed.

"Ooohhhh," he smirked and then frowned again. "Well, I don't see what the problem is. Unless you didn't want…."

"No I did!" she rushed to clarify, "It's just that he surprised me and well, he, er seems to have been avoiding me ever since," she finished glumly.

Demyx thought for a while and then asked, "Did you kiss back?"

"I-I don't know. I thought I did. I really wasn't expecting it when it happened."

Demyx gently blew the sawdust out of the grooves he'd cut. "I'm not trying to bum ya out, or anything Namie, but it can really throw a guy when he doesn't get the reaction he wants."

"How was I supposed to know how to react to something that's never happened before!" she protested.

"Ah well," he grinned sheepishly, "That's the other side of the argument."

888

"She didn't seem very impressed," Roxas complained. Axel peered at him over the gas tank of his bike.

"Wanted to wow her, huh?"

"Well, yeah."

Axel reached around to scratch the back of his head with the wrench he was holding.

"How many times did you try?" he asked.

"What'da you mean?" Roxas asked with a slight frown.

"How many times did you kiss her, silly?"

"Once."

"Just the _one time_?"

Roxas glared, not liking Axel's incredulous tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Axel grinned waving a hand dramatically. "Practice makes perfect, you know."

"_Practice?_"

"Sure. It's just like anything else. The more you do it the better you get. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stared at the redhead not entirely sure what to make of the advice. On the one hand the thought kissing Naminé more often was nice. On the other…

"I dunno Axel. Thinking of it as practice, well…it just doesn't seem right." Another thought struck him. "And it's not very practical either."

It was Axel's turn to look confused. "What do you mean 'practical'?"

"I mean I don't get many chances dummy. It's not easy sneaking a kiss past Marluxia."

Comprehension flooded Axel's face. "Ah," he said. "Didn't think of that. I get it now. You gotta make'em count."

"Exactly," Roxas said with a shrug. He let his gaze settle on a rack of wheels. "So you see my dilemma."

"Not really," the Flurry said dismissively. "Just practice with someone else."

Roxas snorted with contempt. "Oh really? Who? _You?_"

"Sure, why not?"

"Be serious Axel," the Key sighed.

"I am," the pyro insisted.

"No," he said flatly.

"Why not?"

Roxas felt his lip curl in a sneer as he held up a hand and started counting off reasons.

"One, you're my best friend. That makes it weird. Two, you're a guy. That makes it _really_ weird. Three, right now you reek. And four, it would be cheating, for both of us. That makes it wrong."

"Without Hearts, Nobodies lack morality," Axel said dramatically.

"Was that supposed to be Xemnas?"

"Pretty good huh?"

"No. It was pretty bad."

Axel made a face.

"And anyway, whatever he says, I know, I know right from wrong. And it would be wrong," Roxas finished.

"It's not cheating if it's just practice," Axel insisted. The Key of Destiny sighed and lay back on bench he was sitting on, heedless of the tools and springs beneath him.

"Gee Roxas, from the way you're acting, you'd think you didn't want to kiss me."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"No," the Flurry's face was suddenly hovering over his. "All you did was give me a bunch of reasons why we shouldn't, none of which, I might add, hold any water. You never said you didn't _want_ to."

Roxas stared right back unfazed. "Speaking of water, just how would you explain it to Demyx?"

"The same way I explained it to you. Just practice," Axel smirked. "And you _still_ haven't said you don't want to."

"You really stink, Axel," Roxas said wrinkling his nose.

"That wasn't a 'no'."

"I'm not kissing anyone who smells like an transmission fire."

"But if I take a shower it'd be okay?"

Roxas frowned. "Why do you want to kiss me so bad?"

"Why are you having such a hard time saying no?"

"Answer my question first!" the Key demanded impatiently.

"Alright," Axel suddenly turned serious. "I don't trust anyone else to teach you how to kiss. I don't trust anyone else not to hurt you and Naminé."

A smile tugged Roxas' lips at Axel's protectiveness. Still he couldn't resist the temptation to tease.

"Demyx wouldn't hurt us," he said mildly. Green eyes narrowed at him.

"Demyx is not kissing you," the Flurry said warningly. Roxas' face broke into a full grin.

"Ah-_ha_! So it's only 'practice' if you do it, but if Demyx does it, it _is_ cheating!"

Axel glared at him and then moved away. Roxas sat up still grinning.

"That's a nice little double standard you've got there," he smirked.

"It your turn," Axel snapped, pretending to fuss with something on his bike.

Roxas slid off the bench thinking hard. He was pretty certain that he had said no, he wouldn't kiss the Flurry of Dancing Flames. But then Axel had altered the question ever so slightly, from "will" to "want", confusing him. That was a very Axel thing to do.

He had never really ever thought about kissing before, he'd thought it just happened when it was supposed to. Being told that you had to practice to be good at it stole some of the magic.

He really didn't want to hurt Naminé. The problem was, and he was sure Axel knew this, he wouldn't know if was really cheating or not until he tried it, and he did want to impress her the next chance he got.

Oh! If only it wasn't so difficult to get her alone!

Then again she might be okay with it. She had gotten that all-important first kiss, and there was the slightly disturbing possibility that she might think it was cute if Axel kissed him, assuming she found out. It was possible that she might consider it a win-win situation all round.

He doubted Demyx would think so. The musician was still holding out on Axel for some reason. It wouldn't take much to convince him that Axel only had a passing interest in him, and Roxas did _not _want to be that last straw. But whom else would he let get that close to him? Certainly none of the others, the situation was weird enough for him as it was.

That Axel even suggested it…well, actually that wasn't too weird for Axel. He was always giving him "advice" on how to move things along with Naminé. Showing him little tricks to get closer to her, most of which he was no where near bold enough to try, especially the ones that involved actually touching her. He wasn't entirely certain where the boundaries were, and didn't want to risk getting a prismacolor in the eye.

And then there was the thought of kissing another guy. The idea no longer held the revulsion for him it once did, due in part to Naminé's influence and partly because he'd gotten used to seeing Axel and Demyx together, but it wasn't on his "to do" list either.

But again, the desire to impress Naminé bubbled up in his mind. He really wanted to give her the same slightly dizzy, melty sensation she gave him, and he had seen Axel kiss before. Judging from Larxene's and Demyx's reactions, the Flurry knew what he was doing.

Maybe if he asked first, Demyx would be okay with it.

His train of thought was derailed when Axel suddenly started to sing, rather loudly, some annoying game show theme.

"Sorry," Roxas said rubbing he forehead. "I was just thinking."

"Well?" Axel asked folding his arms impatiently.

"I guess I wouldn't want anyone else but you to teach me, I mean only because it's so hard her away from flower power."

Axel smirked. "Of course."

"But Axel, it might, well, Demyx…he'd get the wrong idea…"

"Mmm," was Axel's only response as he inspected the spokes in the rear wheel.

Demyx had turned out to be bright enough to pay attention to what Axel actually said, and not simply interpret it as what he wanted to hear. Despite the number of times he'd been reassured by the Flurry that this wasn't a fling he wasn't completely convinced yet. Roxas knew Axel was running out of ideas as to how to gain that trust, and it was frustrating him to no end.

888

"Well now that you know he will do it, maybe you just need to give him another opportunity," Demyx said.

Naminé sighed. "That's not very easy."

"Oh right, Marluxia," Demyx thought for a moment. "Well, we could try and set one up."

The witch looked up. "How?"

"Well, Superior handed out new missions this morning. I wasn't there, but he almost always sends Marluxia. Thinks he's reliable or something like that."

"But he almost always sends Roxas too," she pointed out.

"Yeah but he gets shorter missions than the rest of us, and he usually has someone else with him, so it's like half the time it takes for Marluxia to do a solo mission."

Naminé's eyes lit up. "So…"

"Right!" Demyx grinned. "You just write him a little invite, for when he gets back." He winked at her. "I'll even deliver it for you."

Naminé began to scribble on her sketchpad.

888

"Do you want me to teach you or not Roxas?" Axel finally asked.

Roxas rubbed his temple. "I guess so," he said. "But really, you need a shower."

"All right, all right. You coming?"

"Why?"

"You want a lesson right? I figure we could we could get in a beginner's course before we have to leave."

Roxas gave him a slightly horrified look.

"I mean after I get out of the shower, idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Roxas rallied fairly well, "Huh, like there's room for anyone else with you in it."

"That's right it's my gutter," the Flurry said.

"Well, you look and smell like you spend all of your time there," Roxas said holding his nose dramatically.

Axel laughed a little. "I wonder what Xemnas would do if I showed up to a meeting like this."

"He'd have Demyx drench you is what," Roxas snickered.

"He didn't get a summons this morning," Axel said thoughtfully.

"Superior must not have had jobs for all of us then," Roxas shrugged. Axel gave him a wicked grin.

"Actually, I think it had something to do with Larxene being permanently taken off laundry duty. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you Roxy?"

Roxas expression darkened exponentially. "And what if I did?" he said in a dangerous voice.

"Oh nothing," Axel smirked. "Incidentally, did you ever get your underpants back?"

The Flurry ducked just in time to avoid the strike raid.

To be continued…

_If you want to know what Larxene did with Roxas' underwear the whole story is in The Nymph, the Witch, and Agitator._

_Incedently there will be a heavy R/N sub plot._


	2. Red Handed

_Author's Note: Yay here we go. Poor Demy, he gets saddled with a lot of bad luck doesn't he? _

_The little moment between Axel and Roxas is intended to be fairly innocent (as innocent as anything involving Axel can be anyway). _

**Warnings: **Ax/Dem

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**Red Handed.**

Demyx had offered to escort Naminé back to her room but she insisted that she'd be all right. It wasn't as though anyone was out to get her, unless you counted Roxas. She rounded the corner to her room and saw a familiar figure waiting for her.

She froze.

The Memory Witch was never certain of how she felt about Marluxia. He was at one and the same time a figure of comfort and great fear, uncaring in a caring sort of way. He looked like the fairy tale prince on a white horse, but people who tell fairy tales always forget there is another who comes in riding a white horse, and who, incidentally, carries a scythe. Marluxia combined the two with frightening perfection.

His was a demeanor used to command and he gave the impression that he had been born to it, as opposed to the "rising through the ranks" impression of earned authority Saïx gave, and he was always competing with Saïx for the Superior's favor

She knew that he could never understand why the higher ups had accepted the Lunar Diviner to such a degree that he was now, more or less, interchangeable with Xigbar the official second in command. Even Vexen seemed to forget his neophyte status. Marluxia didn't see why this courtesy shouldn't be extended to him as well.

But Xemnas had not entrusted the well being of the Memory Witch to Saïx. He had called her the key to the Keyblade Bearer's Heart (although deep within her being, she knew that she was not so much a key and a lock pick). He would never have entrusted something so delicate to the Diviner, even if he had wanted the responsibility. She knew the reason why even the Assassin didn't seem to.

Saïx would crush her.

Marluxia would and did cultivate her like one of his rare flowers, clipping here, encouraging there, and training her into the shape he wanted, which was precisely what Xemnas had had in mind. A rare treasure given to a dragon to guard.

And Marluxia was a dragon, beautiful and terrible at the same time. She knew that he would never ever harm her, but as long as he lived, she knew he would hold her captive.

"Hello Naminé," he said pleasantly as she drew near.

"Hello Marluxia," she said quietly. He presented her with a nosegay of heavily scented, tiny pink bells. She held still as he pinned the lily-of-the-valley to the front of her dress.

_My timid joy has returned,_ she translated in her mind.

He always gave her flowers. It was one of the subtle he did to control her. He _spoke_ to her in the language of flowers.

It was very romantic and by teaching her to understand this language he had ensnared her. Also in this way she had learned a great deal about him. It was a code language that no one else in the Organization could crack. They'd have to realize it was a code first.

"And how is the Melodious Nocturne today?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"He's fine," she answered walking inside.

"I couldn't help but notice he wasn't at the meeting this morning."

"Yes, he's been put on household chores for awhile," a faint blush colored her cheeks as she remembered why. Behind her she heard Marluxia chuckle with what sounded like genuine mirth.

"And to think, it wasn't even because of something he did this time. By the by, did you return XIII's underwear?"

Naminé's blush darkened. "He wouldn't take them back so I just slipped them in with the rest of his laundry."

Marluxia hid a smile behind his hand. He didn't care to have a fifteen-year-old hormone factory sniffing around his precious ward. Thirty seconds of pure, unadulterated humiliation had done what no amount of threats could.

He'd made sure show Larxene how grateful he'd been. It was too bad the boy's ego would recover eventually.

"Very good," he said aloud. He pulled out the witch's chair so she could sit down. "Naminé, concerning Demyx…"

"What?" she said more sharply than she'd intended.

"Now, now. Don't jump to conclusions. I just want you to put an idea in his head."

The girl frowned. "But…" she said timidly.

"Just think of it as practicing your feminine wiles," Marluxia suggested. He began to explain what he wanted. Naminé began to sketch.

888

Roxas lay stretched out on Axel's sofa, trying to quell the uneasy butterflies in his stomach by staring down a cat. So far Hi-bana was winning.

She was perched on the arm of sofa, looking down her long, pointy nose at the Nobody. Every so often she'd squidge her eyes just a bit to make Roxas' eyes water in sympathy.

He really should have tried to find Demyx, but he had no idea of where the Nocturne was (he wasn't in his work shop or the conservatory) and limited time. So here he was, waiting for Axel, staring at a freakish little cat.

The door of the bathroom opened and the Flurry strode out, half-dressed in standard Org issue, rubbing still damp hair with a towel.

The contest forgotten, Roxas moved to make room. He sat up, ramrod straight and blushing furiously.

"What are you getting so upset about?" Axel asked as he sat down peeking at Roxas from under the towel. "It's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal," Roxas snapped. "Even if it is just practice."

Axel gave his friend an appraising look. "Okay Roxas. I'm not going to make you do anything. If you don't want to, we can just turn on the TV or you can leave or whatever. If you do, then you're gonna have to come over here. It's up to you."

Roxas sat still for a few seconds, and then shyly crept over until he was nearly in Axel's lap, who now smelled faintly of sandalwood and soap. The Flurry looked surprised.

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yes. I need to know how to do this…" he looked away. Warm fingers gently titled his face up. The butterflies were really going crazy now, and he knew he was still blushing.

Green eyes searched his face intensely, trying to detect even the slightest hint of aversion.

"Alright then," he said finding none, "pay attention."

888

Demyx walked down the hall humming to himself and vaguely wondering at how odd it was that he was trying to play cupid. Roxas hadn't been in his room and a quick check with Zexion later, he was headed back up the stairs towards Axel's room. Not a surprise, and he was actually quite anxious to try something.

Axel had given him an open invitation to his room. This was more than just a nicety. Without an invitation it was impossible to get into another member's private quarters. This usually consisted of the Nobody's assigned living quarters and some other room that they had claimed. An open invitation to a particular room meant that another member could come and go, as they liked.

He was quite giddy as he stood in front of the door marked VIII. He gingerly took the handle and felt a thrill when the latch clicked.

888

Roxas gasped for air as Axel released his mouth. He instinctively followed the fiery lips that had brought him to a fever pitch. If _this _was what a kiss was supposed to be like, he'd been doing it all wrong. No wonder Naminé hadn't been impressed.

Axel chuckled and ducked Roxas' attempt to reconnect, knowing that the hormone rush might drive the Key to do something he'd regret later.

"I think you've got it," he smirked and gave him a shake trying to snap Roxas out of it. The younger boy blinked a couple of times, and the glazed looked receded.

"Whoa," he breathed. "Does it work standing up too?"

"We could give it try that way if you want," Axel joked.

"Wouldn't work," Roxas snorted, "You're too tall."

"Am not! You're too short."

"Well it'd be awkward."

"You could stand on a chair," said a voice behind them.

Roxas felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and one look at Axel's stricken face told him that the Flurry had the same reaction only more so. He was suddenly keenly aware that he was straddling Axel's lap and scrambled off as fast as he could.

"Demyx," the Flurry started, but stopped at the sight of a tidal wave in human form in his doorway.

"I can see you're busy," the Nocturne said in a voice like crashing surf, "Here!" he snapped something card-like at Roxas who caught it. "I was just coming to deliver that anyway. I won't be a bother."

Some of Axel's senses returned and he vaulted over the couch. "Demyx, wait!"

The door slammed. Axel didn't stop. He yanked open the door and ran out into the hall in his bare feet.

Roxas could hear arguing through the open door. His stomach twisted. It was his fault. He looked at what Demyx had given at him, and his nausea tripled. It wasn't a card. It was a folded bit of paper that had been torn out of a sketchbook. He couldn't bring himself to look at it now. He stuck it in a pocket and slunk out.

Axel was attempting to corner Demyx without doing something so stupid as actually cornering him. Demyx turned away when he saw the Keyblade master. Roxas felt he should say something.

"Don't mad Demyx, please? I just wanted to know the how to do it right." This didn't seem to have much of an effect on the Nocturne's attitude, but it distracted him long enough that Axel was able to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around the water wielder's waist. The Nocturne stiffened, not sure how to respond now that he was gently trapped.

"I should go find Luxord," Roxas said nervously. Things were going to start getting complicated between VIII and IX and he'd rather not witness anymore than he had to.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, he likes to get an early start."

Roxas couldn't leave fast enough.

When swirls of darkness dissipated, he nuzzled the back of Demyx's neck. "Are you ready to listen yet?" he asked. All he got in response was a stiff shouldered shrug. Axel tugged him back towards his room.

"Let me finished getting dressed and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Don't you have to leave soon?" Demyx asked in a flat voice.

"I've got time for you."

The Nocturne slowly followed Axel. He left the other in the front room as he styled his hair. When he came back in a few minutes later with the rest of his clothes, he found Demyx sitting on the couch covered in cats. Axel smiled and sat down.

"So," he asked, pulling on his boots, "who were you playing delivery boy for?"

"Naminé."

"Oh?" Axel invited Demyx to fill in the blank.

"She wants to try it again," his tone suggested that he thought that Axel should crawl under rock and die for his transgression.

"Well he should be prepared this time," the Flurry said lightly.

"Ha!"

"It was just practice Demyx. He wants to impress her." Axel pulled on his gloves.

"Why you?"

Axel scoffed. "Who else? Besides…" here he leaned close to the Nocturne, gently shoving the cats out of his lap and lightly rubbed their noses together. "…he said that your reaction was proof that I'm a good kisser." And he sealed his lips over the other's.

Demyx didn't want to respond. He'd thought his bad luck had returned. This made the third time he'd walked in on a lover kissing someone else. But this was the first time said lover had chased after him. And he hadn't been "let down gently" again.

Axel _was_ a good kisser. He shivered from the sensations building within him and gave in.

Dancing Flames smiled with relief as he sensed the waves die down. Still, the water seemed troubled, so he didn't press too hard. Gloved fingers stroked the Nocturne's face tenderly.

"Come on," he said softly. "I promised you some hot chocolate right?"

888

Luxord studied his compatriot as they sat waiting for an opportunity. Roxas was usually quiet, but this was somehow different.

"Something on your mind KD?" he asked.

"Don't call me that. It sounds like a girl's name."

"How about KoD?"

"Even worse, makes me sound like a fish."

"Alright, boring ole'Roxas it is then."

"Thank you."

"So what's bothering you?"

Roxas suppressed a groan. It could have been worse, he reminded himself. It could have been someone else. At least he could talk to Luxord.

"Axel taught me how to kiss," he said.

"So?"

"Demyx saw it."

Luxord clucked tongue ruefully. "Discretion Roxas, discretion."

"He was real upset. I knew I should have asked, but I couldn't find him."

"I thought you weren't into all of that," Luxord said giving him a quizzical look.

"Well," Roxas said blushing, "it doesn't seem so bad now. And besides, I just wanted to know how to do it right. Just practicing doesn't mean that I'm like _that._"

Luxord shrugged. "It's no big deal. And anyways, right about now, kissing should look really good to you."

Roxas glared. "I swear, if you start to patronize me, so help me Luxord…"

The Gambler laughed and waved a conciliatory hand.

"Xemnas already gave me 'the talk' Luxord."

"Oh? And did any of it make sense?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "Well kinda, but then he said it didn't matter since we don't have Hearts."

"Hearts are for the truly, madly deeply part of it Roxas. They don't make all those annoying hormones. The, ah…'associated organs' shouldn't be dismissed just because the Heart isn't around anymore. They won't let you."

"Well they should," Roxas huffed.

"Well they ain't gonna. If you listen to Vexen, emotions are mostly chemicals in the brain, and you've got some pretty bothersome ones sloshing around in you just now. And it's only gonna get worse before it gets better."

Roxas sighed. "That doesn't help Axel and Demyx."

Luxord patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much. MN's had some bad experiences, but if this was as innocent as you say, it'll come to right."

"It was!" Roxas protested. "I just wanted to—" he stopped.

The Gambler smiled. "See? This is why I never taught you to play poker."

"How about you teach me to play this game?" Roxas grumbled staring that stack of forty mysterious cards in his hand. He struggled with them contraption on his arm. "How's this stupid thing supposed to work anyway?"

"As far as I can tell, you just do what the cards say. I swear half of it's complete bollocks anyway. They make it up as they go."

888

It was with mild apprehension that Demyx watched Axel make the chocolate. He'd expected Axel to dump a couple of hot coco packets into some mugs, and was therefore surprised when Axel put a saucepan of water on the stove and began to assemble a huge assortment of ingredients which included cassia, ginger, cardamom, and what the Nocturne strongly suspected was chile pepper. He'd never had the Flurry's cooking before, but by the look of it he took hot chocolate seriously.

Several minutes later he was staring at a mug of something frothy with fragrance that was a dieter's downfall.

"Go on. Try it," Axel coaxed.

Demyx, used to Lexeaus's carob concoctions, was nearly floored.

He hadn't expected this. After all, he was something of a coffee aficionado and drank espresso straight up all the time, but this was like drinking a chocolate bar. Dark chocolate, heavily and heavenly spiced. It was an orgasm in a cup.

He set the mug down carefully, trying to ignore Axel's self-satisfied smirk.

"It's…alright," he managed in a husky voice. Axel continued to smirk.

"For special occasions, I put something…extra, in it," he said. He leered as the Nocturne visibly shivered.

"Perhaps we should have a special occasion. When I get back, ne?"

"I think," Demyx started uncertainly, "I think…I'd like that."

Axel got up and stood behind the Nocturne. He tipped the blonde's head back gently, so that the Nocturne was looking up at him.

"Como agua para chocolate, ne?"

Demyx gave him an unimpressed look. "I should drown you for that."

Axel laughed and leaned down to kiss his lover.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" he murmured tracing trembling lips with his fingers.

Demyx nodded. He always loved the way Axel touched his face. It seemed like it would be okay.

To be continued…


	3. Introducing the Competition

_Author's Note: I think this chappie officially makes this story AU b/c of the presence of the Riku Replica. I needed someone to keep Roxas occupied while Axel was busy and well, who else could fill the void?_

_I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading this. I know it's not as good as DYTR._

**Warning: **Aku/Dem

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Introducing the Competition**

Axel staggered towards his door. If Xaldin ever complained of talking bric-a-brac again, he was getting a chakrum in the eye. As much as he liked cats, he had the distinct feeling that heavily artillery should not meow and purr. He was looking forward to a long, hot bath (and something extremely alcoholic) and if he ever saw another elf again it would be too soon.

He was just opening the door to his room when the scream rang out through the castle.

It was Roxas. He could never mistake his friend's voice. In fact, he was so attuned to Roxas that he could tell the difference between his dammit-Bowser-that-was-my-last-continue scream and his Xigbar's-found-my-Pocky-stash-again scream.

This, however, was the scream of someone in deep distress, like and innocent soul suddenly finding itself in the seventh level.

His fatigue forgotten, Axel began running towards the noise and his friend's aid.

888

"Roxas! For the love of Kingdom Hearts stop!" Xaldin shouted at his subordinate. He didn't need this. Today had been perfectly rotten and here was the icing on the cake. Roxas throwing a tantrum was bad enough and it was sure to bring Axel running. The absolute last thing he wanted to deal with today was the twitchy pyromaniac.

He'd known the mac and cheese ban would get him into trouble.

"It wasn't my idea Number XIII. Superior forbid me to make it again," Xaldin groaned rubbing his temples. "You'll just have to eat something else."

"I don't like anything else!"

"You like ice cream," Lexaeus said calmly.

"That's beside the point!"

"You like eating my blood, sweat, and tears," Demyx said nastily. In his initial outburst, Roxas had (accidentally) knocked over Number IX's half-built sugar and chocolate model of Castle Oblivion. The Melodious Nocturne was now sweeping up the shattered sugar.

Roxas subsided a little. He was sorry about the castle but that was it. The macaroni and cheese ban was unforgivable. He'd just spent eighteen grueling hours trying to play a card game that even Luxord couldn't make sense of (the Gambler was currently having a lie down with a cold compress on his forehead to soothe his strained synapses). If he ever heard the phrase "duelist spirit" again someone was getting a Keyblade up their nose. He wanted his comfort food!

The door to the kitchen burst open.

"Where's the fire?" Axel shouted flaring up.

"Well, now it's here," Demyx spat and snapped his fingers effectively dousing the flame.

Roxas, Xaldin, and Lexaeus as one Nobody, edged away from Demyx. Axel stood there steaming and looking completely dumbfounded. He was sure Roxas had been the one to yell, but the only damage he could see was to Demyx's castle. It was also just dawning on him that he'd, with flames at the ready, burst into Xaldin's kitchen and Xaldin was _standing right there!_

He gave into the confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked sagging.

"Xaldin says he's not gonna make mac and cheese anymore," Roxas complained.

Axel looked at his superior. Xaldin groaned and pressed his fingers to his temples again, trying to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Xemnas forbid me to make it anymore. I don't know why. I didn't think it would be such a big problem since he mostly eats the microwave stuff anyway, but apparently before Lexaeus left to go grocery shopping, Superior told him not to buy anymore either."

Lexaeus nodded and turned his back to them and proceeded to put the groceries away.

"So Roxas started yelling when he found out and knocked over Demyx's chocolate sculpture" Xaldin continued. "And now you're here. Dripping on my tile," he observed.

Axel looked down at the puddle he was now standing in. Come to think of it, why had he barged in like a firework display?

"Um, I guess I was still in mission mode," he answered lamely. It was the only explanation he could come up with. Normally he knew better. Well, normally he did know better but more often then not choose to temp fate.

"Whatever," he grumbled shaking his head. This was, he decided, one battle Roxas could fight himself. "I'm going to go soak and then I'm gonna sleep for a week."

"But Axel—"

"Sorry Rox. It was a long mission and you're the addict, not me." And with that he squelched out of the kitchen.

Roxas glared at his friend's retreating back.

"But what am I going to eat?"

Xaldin had had enough. "You'll just have to eat what I make. Now I've got to get dinner started and there's water all over the floor."

"That's Demyx's fault," Roxas sulked.

"Funny thing is _you're_ going to be the one mopping it up."

888

Vexen carefully adjusted the height of the flame on the Bunsen burner and carefully held the sample in the fire.

_Please! Oh please!_

The sample flashed green.

Vexen swore.

"What color was it supposed to be?" a curious voice at his elbow asked.

Vexen looked down at the snow-blonde boy. He was curious about everything and had turned out to be, much to the scientist's surprise, a rather good lab assistant.

"It _ought _to have been violet," he said. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Do you remember how to get to Marluxia's greenhouse?"

"Of course I do," the boy's tone suggested that he was insulted that Vexen would even consider doubting him. The Academic's lips twitched slightly in amusement. So little, so new to the world, yet still so macho.

"Well then, I would like you to go up there and tell him…urg, scratch that…_ask _him for another twenty grams of fresh cut Nightshade."

"You _want_ me to be polite to Marluxia?"

"Think of it as avoiding damage control," Vexen grumbled. "And make sure you say _Atropa belladonna_. Last time he gave me _Solanum nigrum._ The bastard loves to play botanical name games." Vexen paused and then added, "Don't repeat that last part." He was still in the doghouse for the comment about Zexion's haircut. "Should I write any of this down?"

"If you like," the copy shrugged. Vexen wrote down the Latin names.

Considering the original, Vexen had thought this boy was going to be more of a trial, even with a few biochemical tweaks to keep his hormone level manageable.

Instead he seemed to have imprinted on the Chilly Academic. There was there, Vexen thought, something very similar to Xeahnort. It was a blank mind capable of accomplishing anything, anything at all. And the very first thing, _this _blank slate had encountered was Vexen and his research, but that was no longer the only thing.

Even though he'd rarely been out of the lab, the copy had learned quite a lot. He'd learned (or possibly recalled) how use the Darkness. He'd learned some basic self-defense from Lexaeus. He'd learned impudence from Xigbar (the Freeshooter had mercilessly teased the pair; accusing them of have empty-nest-syndrome now that Zexion spent more time with Luxord and Demyx). More recently, he allowed the copy to go with Lexaeus to get a feel for the castle, so he would not become lost, and he'd learned card tricks from Luxord. The boy liked the Gambler immensely.

The Cloaked Schemer was another story. Zexion didn't like replica and regarded him with something akin to the fascinated, jealousy-laden horror that is known exclusively to an only child who is now faced with a younger sibling.

But as far as Vexen was concerned, Zexion the least of the replica's worries.

888

_Not here, _the replica thought grumpily. _Looks like I came down here for nothing._

He was about to turn back, when a soft voice quavered:

"Who are you?"

The boy turned around to see what was probably the most interesting creature he'd yet encountered in his short life. Half hidden in the ferns, it was about his height, slightly shorter, with sunny blonde hair and clear crystal blue eyes. It was slimmer than he was, with softer features, and a suggestion of curves.

He was almost certain it was a girl. He'd seen pictures.

"Umm…I'm well, not sure come to think of it. I know I'm a copy of someone named Riku."

"Are you one of you one of Vexen's experiments?"

"Yes." He saw no reason to be bothered by that fact. The suspected girl moved out of the foliage and came a few steps closer. Something reached deep within him and plucked a heartstring. She was important. Somehow he knew that. He remembered a feeling but with no context to classify it.

"Have I seen you before somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

"What's your name?"

"Naminé."

Ah he'd heard the name before, but that still didn't explain the odd emotion he felt. "Vexen mentions you sometimes. You're the girl that Marluxia guards. You are a girl right?"

She giggled and for some reason that pleased him.

"Of course, silly."

He didn't think he liked being called silly.

"Well Vexen sent me down here for some," he looked at his note, "_Atropa belladonna_. But you're the only one here."

"I can get it for you. I know which one it is."

"Okay."

"You should say thank you."

"I should?"

Naminé sighed and went to get the scissors.

888

Axel sank back in the lovely, lovely hot water. He'd opted for the communal bath because a) it was closer to the kitchen than his room and b) it was bigger than his private bath. He rested his head against the side a stared at the ceiling. He felt bit guilty for leaving Roxas in the kitchen, but it wasn't as if Xaldin would kill him.

Probably.

Not over mac and cheese anyway.

Maybe.

Not in front of witnesses.

He was fairly certain.

Well, Demyx wouldn't let him.

Number IX wasn't very fond Roxas at the moment.

He wasn't that mad.

Was he?

He'd have to do something extra nice for Demyx to make up for the castle.

A number of pleasant options streamed through his mind.

If he didn't let Xaldin kill Roxas, that is.

Axel shook his head. Roxas had two Keyblades. He could take care of himself.

He was just dozing off when he heard voices. He silently willed them to go away but they kept getting closer. He glowered to himself unconsciously raising the water temperature. He could make out what they were saying now.

"—'m not shy about manipulation, but this seems rather unnecessary."

"It's for the best, and you know it."

Larxene and Marluxia. Wonderful.

"If Roxas finds out what you're doing, he's going to shove _both_ keyblades up your ass."

Axel paused. Marluxia was plotting against Roxas? Maybe he should stick around for bit of low-tech espionage. Meaning of course he was going to eavesdrop.

"How kind of you to worry about me."

"Oh, I'm not."

_Good to know she hasn't changed, _Axel thought as he slid out of sight.

888

_Stupid old windbag! _Roxas snarled to himself as he stalked down the hall. Was there any way this day could get more annoying? Not likely.

Then he rounded the corner and collided with someone.

888

Vexen hurried down the hallway, trying to convince himself that he wasn't worried. But the replica should have been back by now. In all likelihood, Marluxia was probably trying to wheedle information out of him, or maybe he'd met up with Luxord. Nothing that should concern him.

There was a shout and the ringing clash of steel.

Vexen began to run.

What greeted him was the worst possible of all scenarios. The replica had run afoul of Roxas.

The Key of Destiny had the copy pinned against the wall. Oblivion hovered just under the snow blonde' s chin. Oathkeeper was planted firmly on Souleater. The replica glared at the Nobody with a look of pure hatred. Roxas regarded the other boy with a mixture of anger, confusion, and worst of all (to Vexen's mind) vague recognition.

Nothing upset Roxas as much as vague hints of his Somebody's identity. They threw him off balance and when Roxas was uncertain, he became violent. And when he got like that he didn't stop. It was worse than Saïx berserking. The Lunar Diviner could only do it short bursts before he had to soak up more moonlight. Roxas didn't have to recharge. He just kept coming. The only person who'd ever been able to snap him out of it was Axel.

A glittering diamond blue stare was turned on Vexen.

"_Who is he?"_ The Keyblade Master demanded. Vexen wondered how much he could say without giving away too much.

"He is a replica," the scientist answered simply trying to buy time while his mind raced.

"_Of what?_"

"A potential wielder of the Keyblade," Vexen answered deciding that when it came to the Keyblade Roxas would smell an outright lie.

"_I'm_ the Keyblade Master," ever syllable rang down clear and brilliant, like edged light.

"Yes, _you're_ the Keyblade's chosen one," Vexen said evenly, "But that in and of itself implies that there were many to choose _from_."

There was a glimmer of curiosity in those harsh eyes. Vexen gestured to the replica.

"He's simply a copy of another suitable candidate."

"Why was I chosen instead?"

"I can only assume the Keyblade had it's own reasons."

"What happened to the original?"

Vexen shrugged. "Swallowed by the Darkness. The Heartless are fond of strong Hearts."

Seeing his captor distracted, the replica risked a twitch. Oblivion pressed ever so gently against his windpipe.

"Don't move," Roxas said calmly. He turned back to Vexen.

"Did he have a Nobody?"

Vexen was dismayed by the tinge of hope in the boy's voice. "Not to my knowledge," he said truthfully.

Roxas stared back at the replica. They locked gazes for a moment, and then Roxas brought Oblivion high over his head.

To his credit, the replica didn't flinch, even when the Keyblade was embedded into the wall nest to his ear.

"Take it."

"What?"

"I want to see if you can."

The replica shot to his feet. He took the Keyblade by the hilt and with no apparent effort yanked it from the wall.

"You look surprised blondey," he grinned nastily.

Blue eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise again. He snapped a glare at Vexen.

"Focus," the Academic offered. Roxas closed his eyes and tried again. This time Oblivion returned to his hand.

"May I have my experiment back?" Vexen asked coolly. Roxas snarled at both of them and stalked off.

The replica retrieved Souleater and inspected it for damage before shouldering it.

"Well that was fun," he commented blithely. Vexen gave him a stern look.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still be alive?"

"Hey! He ran into me!"

"And he nearly ran you through. Don't provoke him."

"But…" the copy looked longingly over his shoulder. Vexen stifled a sigh. There it was again. The irresistible pull of finding "someone like me".

"Why don't you wait until Luxord comes by again? Roxas likes him so he should be able to tell you the least life threatening way of approaching him."

"Won't big brother get mad if he sees me talking to his boyfriend?" the copy asked snidely.

"I'm positive Luxord will make it up to him."

Too be continued….


	4. Dinnertime Disasters

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday _Kirah

**Warnings: **Aku/Dem

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Dinnertime Disasters **

Xaldin frowned as Roxas let yet another dish go past him. The kid had been sulking all afternoon. He'd known dinner was going to be a trial, he just hadn't known what to expect.

Roxas was going for the hunger strike option.

Xemnas had noticed some time ago, but had yet to say anything.

"What's 'a matter little dude?" Xigbar asked.

"Not hungry."

"Got some tummy troubles?"

"There's nothing I want to eat."

Xaldin watched as Xigbar scan the table. He saw the scarred face register the lack of a certain dish.

"Hey Xaldin, why no cheesy noodles?"

Xemnas answered for him. "I just decided that it was time for a change," he said smoothly, "Besides Roxas, it won't hurt you try something different."

"It's not fair! Right Axel?"

"Axel?"

Number VIII, who normally would have jumped into the discussion long before this point, had been uncharacteristically unresponsive. This was because the pyro was literally falling asleep at the table. Xaldin couldn't help but wonder what Xemnas had had VIII doing to tire him out like this. And how could he make it happen more often?

He saw Demyx roll his eyes, and Axel suddenly jumped. Xaldin stifled a sigh. Demyx had been doing this all through the meal, either kicking Axel under the table or surreptitiously poking him with his fork to keep the pyro from drowning in his soup.

"Huh, Wha?"

"The mac and cheese Axel. It's not fair right?"

"S'right, Leven's a jerk," the pyro slurred before nodding forward. Demyx jabbed him with his fork again.

The Graceful Assassin suddenly knew how a rabbit faced with oncoming headlights feels.

"Well, someone certainly isn't all here tonight." His attempt to pass the comment off as the ramblings of a sleep-deprived maniac didn't work. "Besides I had nothing to do with it."

Xaldin thought he could smell smoke from where Roxas' glare was burning holes in Marluxia's coat.

"To tell the truth Roxas, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything else, well besides ice cream," Luxord said.

Marluxia sniffed. "Huh, the gambler is right. You eat entirely too much of that stuff."

"I saw him eat French fries once," Axel offered, waking up a bit more to defend his friend.

"And such a bizarre flavor too," Marluxia went on ignoring the redhead. "It's not natural."

"Sea salt is not a bizarre flavor!"

"It is for ice cream."

"It's good!"

"It's unhealthy."

"Is not!"

"What do you care what he eats Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

"The Keyblade Master should behave with more decorum and less like a snot-nosed brat."

Axel leaned forward so he could glare at the flora wielder.

"What a load of hors—,"

"Be quiet the lot of you, I'm losing my appetite," Vexen interjected moodily.

"You don't care what I eat do you, Zex?" Roxas whined.

Larxene sniggered, "Did you just call Number VI sex?"

"No I said Zex. Short for Zexion."

"I think you did."

"Did not!"

"Oooo. Denial."

"I'm not denying anything."

"You're denying that you think Zexion is sexy."

"I'm not gay!"

"Prove it."

"That's enough," Axel tried to intervene for Roxas.

"Fine I will," Roxas looked around for a moment. The fact that he was stuck at the dinner table with mostly other male Nobodies, severely limited his options. The classic tactic of inexpertly frenching the nearest girl was, for example, ruled out. Naminé wasn't at the table tonight and there was no way he was trying that with Larxene.

"Er..how?"

Larxene smirked and very deliberately said:

"You could sleep with Demyx. He's a girl."

"Ah man, no way!" Demyx yelped.

"That's it," Axel snarled. The room, Xaldin noticed, was now several degrees warmer. He heard Saïx and Demyx shove their chairs away from the pyro. Quite suddenly, the Flurry of Dancing Flames completely failed to flair up. There was a sickening thud.

"Axel, are you okay?" a worried Roxas abandoned his seat and ran to his friend's side. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ouch."

"Not at the table Firestarter," said Zexion flatly, calling his book back.

"Thank you Number VI," Xemnas said taking control of the conversation again. "Demyx if you would be so good as to help Roxas take Axel to his quarters."

Demyx sighed and surveyed the little drama behind him. Axel was leaning heavily against the wall, trying to get his eyes to focus. Demyx came close enough touch noses with the redhead. He waved his hand back and forth, and nodded as bright green eyes followed the movement. He was actually pretty good at accessing damage inflicted by his fellow Organization members, having so frequently been on the receiving end of their ire.

"Is he okay?" Roxas asked, blue eyes wide with worry, instead of slitted with general resentment for the world around him for a change.

"I'm fine," Axel stated pushing himself upright, trying to pass off Zexion's literary slam-dunk as a mere annoyance. It would have been a lot more convincing if he hadn't immediately collapsed onto the Melodious Nocturne. Behind them several of the others burst out laughing.

Demyx laughed as well, earning a Murderous-Glare-of-Fiery-Death™. "Well you will be just fine after a glass of water and a little nap," he grinned. He hefted the Flurry into less humiliating position, and opened a portal. He hoped Axel wouldn't regain his equilibrium for a while, because that was just about the only thing that was preventing him from bursting into flames and Demyx was currently out of spare coats.

So much for dinner.

Marluxia and Larxene exchanged a knowing look.

The remaining members turned back to their food, aware that the entertainment was over for tonight. Something still seemed to be troubling Xigbar however.

"Hey Xemnas?"

"Yes what is it?"

"What's the real reason there's no mac and cheese?"

888

The trio arrived in the corridor that housed VII, VIII, IX and X. Axel was concentrating on staying upright and Demyx didn't want to distract him.

Once inside, Roxas and Demyx had to navigate around the clutter. Axel believed in the "just drop it somewhere" method of organizing.

Demyx sat Axel down on a on a chair and wiped his brow. He was beginning to feel warm just being in here. And it wasn't the small fire in the huge black granite hearth either.

The whole room was done in the warm colors Axel loved, mostly shades of crimson, gold and cream. There was quite a lot of metal mostly silver and wrought iron, and a surprising amount of glass, tabletops and such. There was also a distinct phoenix motif, although dragons and felines were also in evidence.

"MEERR-WOW!!"

Correction, felines were not merely in evidence; they were _unavoidable. _Axel owned two Siamese cats. Luxord had once said that that was proof Axel was insane. From the top of a tall bookshelf, decorated with black dragons, two brown, pointed faces gazed down at them.

Demyx was surprised when he's first met the furry beasties. He would never have pegged Axel as a cat person.

They were he admitted, quite beautiful, in an exotic, graceful way. They had the softest coats he'd ever felt, but the two cats were loud, finicky, and had bad attitudes. They demanded, and always got attention, but only on their terms. They were always in your face. Somehow they always got their way. And they got neurotic if left alone for too long.

Later it occurred to him that Axel was simply a larger version of the cats with less hair and opposable thumbs.

Roxas wrinkled his nose in distaste. The cats somehow had the run of the castle (Xemnas could never figure out how), and for some reason they threw-up in XIII's shoes about once a week.

One long, lean figure leapt from it's hiding spot, and landed on Demyx's shoulder with impressive precision, if more claws than the Nobody would have preferred. Roxas scuttled back, just incase he was also being considered as a landing pad.

Demyx was subjected to a penetrative, slightly cross-eyed, deep blue stare. He couldn't help it. He cracked.

"Fine, you win," he muttered and pulled a packet out of his pocket. He unwrapped the slices of chicken he'd smuggled from the dinner table, and was treated to a yowl of joy.

"Geez, you'd think the lousy pyromaniac never fed you," he grumbled and handed the packet to his smirking superior, followed by the cat. VIII proceeded to feed the remains of the hydros's dinner to his pets without a shred of guilt.

He crossed the room and opened the door to the inner room. He groaned. The bed was a rumpled mess. Axel obviously hadn't made his bed before he left and from the amount of white fuzz on the sheets it looked like the cats had been sleeping there all day.

"Axel, where do you keep your spare sheets?"

"Bottom of the dresser," he called back and moved to get up. Green eyes snapped open wide and he hissed in pain. He dropped back down again. Roxas was by his side in flash, nearly tripping over the yowling cats.

"Axel, are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a side effect of Zexion's attacks," Demyx said coming over with an armful of russet colored sheets. "It makes your muscles go all tense and cramp up."

"When I can move again, I'm gonna kick that little bastard's ass!" The Flurry growled.

"And here I thought you liked Zexion," the Nocturne grinned. He pushed the load of linen into Roxas's arms. "Here, make yourself useful and make the bed."

The younger boy went off grumbling.

"How about your pj's, where do you keep them?"

Axel shrugged and then winced. "Have you seen me wear pajama's yet? I usually just sleep in my boxers, if anything."

"Should'a known," Demyx muttered. He pulled a throw off of the nearby sofa and spread it in front of fire. He took off his coat and then his gloves, laying them across a chair back. He turned to his superior wearing that unsettling tsunami smirk of his.

"Okay fire starter, strip."

Axel just stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What are planning to do? Molest me?" The smirk got wider.

"Well I was planning on giving you a massage, but I can do that too if you like."

The pyro gave him a dubious look. "You know how to give a massage?"

"Yes, I do."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Marluxia taught me."

"_What?"_

Demyx gave him a quizzical look. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset yet. At the moment I'm freaked out."

"Umm okay whatever. Look if you must know, I get migraines. And around here the only choices are Marluxia and his aromatherapy or Vexen."

Axel relaxed a bit, "But still…"

"I know, I know. But I was desperate. To be honest, I flipped a coin. At least Eleven smells better."

Axel sniggered. "Well, alright." With the Nocturne's help he disrobed. When he wriggled out of his trousers, he heard a snort. He turned a fiery glare at the hydro.

"What?"

"Ah, c'mon Axel. Chili peppers? That's way too predictable."

"Shut up! Like you haven't seen them before. I like them. Besides you can't tell me that you don't own a pair with dolphins or something on them."

"Touché," Demyx said still giggling.

They finally got down to business and it wasn't long before Axel was feeling much better. Stretched out in front of the fire, warm and comfortable with the pain and fatigue fading rapidly beneath the hydro's strong fingers. This was better than the bath even. Axel began to purr as he practically melted under the gentle touch.

"Damn, Demyx. How much do you charge for a night?" The fingers froze.

Uh-oh.

There was a dull thwack.

"Owww! That hurt," Axel, complained rubbing his head.

"What are you guys doing?" Roxas asked grumpily. It had taken him ages to fix the bed. He kept tripping over cats. He stared. The sight of Demyx kneeling next to the nearly naked pyro was _not _welcome.

"I was just leaving," Demyx said coolly to Roxas.

"Aww, c'mon Demyx. I was just kidding," Axel grinned. Then he noticed how red the Nocturne's face had gotten.

IX pulled on his gloves and coat, stalked over to the mini bar and pulled out two glasses. He snapped his fingers filling both and turned back to Roxas.

"Do you want to stay with him?" It was a silly question. Roxas, of course, wanted to stay with Axel. Demyx told the younger boy to just let his friend sleep. Recovering from Zexion's attacks, even this relatively mild one, always required some quiet time to get all the neurons firing properly again in three dimensions.

"Make him drink one of these now and the other after he wakes up," he snapped and then he was gone.

Confused Roxas turned to Axel.

"Geez, Louise, Axel. I thought he'd forgiven us. What switch did you hit?"

"Hell if I know. I wasn't even trying," the dazed pyro murmured.

888

Demyx stood in the center of his room fuming.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID pyromaniac!

Stupid insensitive _bastard!_

And in front of Roxas no less.

He sagged to his knees, tears running down his face. He idly wondered about that. If he didn't have real emotions anymore, why did he still have tears to shed?

He scrubbed his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

Alright, alright. He was over reacting. Roxas didn't have a clue, he was sure of that.

As for Axel…

He sighed and got up, walking over to his wall-sized aquarium. He gently rested his forehead against the cool glass. The gliding fish and the slow waving of the anemones calmed him considerably.

Axel probably _had_ just been kidding around. Hell, maybe he'd meant it as a sort of twisted compliment. That would be like Axel.

It had just hit too close to what Demyx was afraid was the truth.

And now he had a find a way to explain his outburst to Axel. Anything even close to the truth would drive the pyro away, and Demyx didn't want that.

He sighed again. He hadn't even gotten to finish his dinner.

Too be continued…


	5. Truces?

_Author's Note: Demyx's in a right snit, Roxas is the target, Naminé is picking more from Marluxia than even he knows, and the Assassin himself is trying his hand at diplomacy._

_Scary huh? _

_This is turning into such a soap opera (kill me)._

**Warning: **Aku/Demy, really pissy Demyx

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH

**Truces?**

There was nothing but the sound of crickets chirping in the Garden of Fading Memory. Naminé gazed down into the pool. A red and white fish stared back at her.

Roxas had never turned up. She just hoped Larxene didn't see her moping like this.

Footsteps crunched across the gravel. She looked up at the approaching figure and stiffened.

"Good evening."

"Er, good evening Saïx," she said nervously.

"I'm not going to bite you."

Naminé tried to calm herself, not wanting another lecture about how Nobodies couldn't feel fear.

"You weren't this nervous when you asked me to help Demyx."

"Umm…well…"

"Courage comes easier when it's for someone other than yourself, is that it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Ummm…I didn't get a chance to thank you before."

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need to force Axel's hand again, please, don't hesitate to ask."

888

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so surprised Marluxia? I always come to say good night to Naminé," Demyx cocked his head to one side. Surely the Assassin knew that by now. "She wasn't in her room, so I figured…"

"She went to find you," Marluxia said frowning.

"She must be at the pond then. I'll go get her."

"Wait a moment…" After nearly being outed at dinner, he didn't want to risk Xemnas finding out he'd been planning use Naminé's power for something so trivial.

"Yes?" Demyx could feel his temper fraying. He had a lovely bad mood building and it seemed the Graceful Assassin was aiming to be the final straw. Again.

"I was going to have Naminé ask. I've already had her draw a picture."

Demyx felt a tick start over his eye. "Of what?"

"The water garden."

"Really?"

"Oh don't get all hot and bothered. I just want an add on."

The Nocturne blinked. "Add on?"

"Yes. Make it bigger. Add a pool the fish can't get into, just for plants. Then everyone's happy right?"

Demyx thought about this for a few seconds. "No chemicals," he said firmly. "Especially not nitrogen."

"Not a problem," Marluxia said smugly.

"And you're gonna help build it!"

"Fine with me."

Demyx sighed. He'd forgotten that, in the pursuit of horticulture, no task was beneath Marluxia.

888

He found the girl in the moonlit courtyard. Talking to Saïx of all people.

"Hey you guys!" he called out cheerfully. The other two Nobodies turned.

"I told you he'd show up soon," Saïx with a faint twist of the lip. "I'm amazed that Number XI isn't with you."

"I'm sure he'll hunt us down if we take to long."

"That's okay," Naminé said quietly. "I'm tired anyway."

They said good night to Saïx. As they were walking down the hall, Naminé said, "He stood me up."

Demyx groaned. "I'm sorry Naminé. I didn't mean to set you up for a let down."

He put a hand over his stomach as it knotted painfully. He couldn't tell how much of it was hunger and how much was jealousy. Probably for the best that he didn't tell her everything. He was supposed to be protecting her, right?

"His mission turned out to be a duesy this time," he sighed. "It took forever and then there was that trouble at dinner and…"

"Saïx was telling me about that." She grinned. "He said you had to carry Axel to his room after Zexion made him into a bookmark."

He chuckled at that description.

"Well, we'll get you another chance soon, kiddo. Marluxia and I are gonna dig a hole in the ground."

"He asked you?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah. He did say he was gonna have you ask but since I was there he asked. So I'll keep him busy for ya." He winked. _And Roxas had better come through this time_ he added in the privacy of his skull.

He left her with Marluxia. After a demanding growl from his innards he decided to head back the kitchen. Xaldin had surely retired for the night by now. He wouldn't mind as long as he cleaned up his mess.

Now what to make?

888

Roxas peered out of the relative gloom of Axel's room into the blinding hallway. He was tired and bored and _hungry._ Axel had awoken a little while ago and finished his second glass of water. Roxas had thought they might play some video games, but Axel had been extremely grumpy. For some reason he was still upset about the way Demyx had left. Roxas didn't know why. Demyx was just like that sometimes. Why get upset? The older boy would be over it the next time they saw him.

_Probably_, his guilty conscience saw fit to add.

His growling stomach decided to leave Axel to his sulk. The hall was nice and deserted. He crept down the hall to the forbidden kitchen. He supposed he should have taken Xaldin's advice and eaten something else. He had no clue what to eat once he got to the kitchen. There wasn't even one packet of his beloved pasta anywhere in the castle.

He really hoped he didn't run into Xaldin.

As got close to the kitchen, an absolutely heavenly scent wafted through the air, mercilessly tantalizing his poor, empty belly.

It was impossible, and yet could it truly be?

As he tiptoed into the kitchen, a familiar, musical voice called, "I figured you'd turn up right about now."

Demyx was standing at the stove stirring something with a wooden spoon. Roxas' went wide.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

Demyx blinked. Roxas had been standing by the door and now he was by his side, without ever having appeared to occupy the intervening space.

"Where did you get it?" the boy was practically drooling.

"Made it."

"Made it?"

"Yep."

Roxas took a step back. He was very hungry, but he knew Demyx was still upset. Better to wait for an invitation.

The Nocturne stared at the younger boy as he stirred in the last handful of cheese. Roxas, he had decided, had a certain annoying little brother quality to him. Whenever Axel wasn't around he bothered Demyx. He always wanted IX to play video games with him, or watch him do stunts on his skateboard. He tried to get Demyx to tell him if Naminé liked him. He borrowed CD's and brought them back scratched. He'd had to replace his _Dare Devil _soundtrack three times now.

He wondered if Axel's Other had had a little brother. It would explain why he was so attached to the boy.

It didn't explain yesterday, however.

"You want some?" he asked.

Roxas somehow materialized a fork. "You have to ask?"

Demyx got a couple of bowls and dished up the cheesy goodness.

"Go for it. Don't choke."

Demyx took a step back, wishing he had a splashguard.

"Do you like it?" he sniggered. Roxas nodded vigorously.

Once the initial feeding frenzy was over, Roxas turned to the Nocturne who was eating at a slower pace.

"Um, Demyx, did I say thank you?"

"No but that's okay. I'm used to it."

"Thank you." Demyx smiled.

"Demyx?"

"What?"

"Axel was really mad after you left." The Nocturne shrugged.

"He's always mad about something."

"He was still mad about it when he woke up."

That was odd. Axel had a short fuse and Demyx was often burned by his temper, literally, but he didn't usually stay mad about any one thing for very long.

"Demyx?"

"Huh?"

"About…before…" He hesitated as he saw the hydro's eyes narrow.

"Yeah?"

"I know I should have asked first…find out if you were okay with Axel teaching me." He looked up from his snack. "I tried to find you to ask but…"

Demyx stirred his noodles. His appetite was fading again.

"I'm really sorry Demyx. Really. I said you'd get the wrong idea if we didn't check, but I really wanted to know." He looked back down at his empty bowl.

"I didn't mean to screw things up."

"Huh. Well you're batting a thousand today short stuff," said Demyx nastily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a clink as Demyx stabbed his pasta, giving Roxas a start.

"Well, let's see…I catch you _straddling_ my boyfriend. You smashed my castle _**and **_you left Naminé hanging."

"Errrrr…" At least the Nocturne hadn't seen him go ballistic on the copy he thought. Wait…

"Naminé?"

Demyx gave him a cool look. "You never even looked at that note, did'ja?"

Roxas' hand flew to his pocket. He pulled out the scrap of paper.

"Oh man…" he moaned. He dropped his fork as he read it. "Oh man… I really blew it!"

"Huh."

"Could you tell her I'm sorry?"

"It's no good coming from me. _I'm _not the one who crushed her little daydream." Demyx took a perverse pleasure in twisting the knife in Roxas' soul. He knew that later he'd think he'd been too mean, but a snide little voice inside his head insisted that Roxas had it coming.

The Key stared at him, not sure whether to be livid or shocked. Finally he said, "I thought Larxene was the only one that acid tongued."

The Nocturne shrugged. "I go on a lot of missions with her." He took Roxas' empty bowl and began to clean up.

"Are you gonna talk to Axel?" a quiet voice said behind him.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I think you should talk to him now."

"It's almost eleven. He'll be asleep."

"He was awake when I left."

Demyx shrugged. It had been a long day and as soon as he'd removed all traces of their snack, he could go to bed.

He'd worry about Axel in the morning.

To be continued….


	6. A Winning Hand?

_Author's Note: What Axel got up to while Roxas was getting chewed out. Luxord's always will to make a bet but, but there seems to be at least one or two things he's unwilling to wager. And Larxene knows…_

_Also there really is a game where you play with Tarot cards. It's more popular across on the other side of the Atlantic and I figure Luxord being a British gambler would know it._

**Warnings: **Aku/Dem

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**A Winning Hand?**

The Flurry of Dancing Flames lay back and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. As tired as he was he couldn't fall asleep again. Nothing was right, his bed felt empty. Funny how quickly you could get used to that, sharing something as personal as your bed.

Roxas had just left. The growling in stomach could no longer be ignored. Axel turned on his side. He'd told Demyx they'd do something special when he got back, and what had happened? He'd managed to send Demyx storming off in a fit, just like the good ole days. He wasn't really sure why though.

This was no good. They'd been discreet, but at this rate there'd be nothing for them to be discreet about. He tried everything and still the Nocturne resisted seduction. He learned a lot about Nocturne, what he liked, what he disliked, but nothing worked.

He needed a map, something to give him a clue. Someone even. He thought about those close to the Nocturne. Lexaeus and Zexion would never talk to him; he wouldn't trust what Zexion said anyway.

He sighed and got up. He rummaged through his dresser and found some clothes. He pulled a comb hastily through his hair and stalked down the hall to the door marked X. There was no doubt in his mind that Luxord would still be up, he just hoped that the Gambler would be willing to accept something other that cash for a wager. He waited impatiently for the door to be opened.

The Gambler of Fate grinned when he saw Axel. Apparently he'd been expecting this.

"Does fish boy want dealt in?" called a voice as Axel was ushered into the room.

"That's not Demyx," said another.

"Larxene what the hell are you doing here?"

The Savage Nymph was sitting at the table next to Zexion. Both had cards.

"What? I can't have a poker night?" she huffed. "Besides why are you here? For that matter why are you upright?"

"I didn't hit him that hard," Zexion murmured without looking up. "I take it your calling a time out Luxord?" he asked.

"Whatever for?" Larxene demanded.

"Don't get all worked up luv, this won't take all night. Why don't you two find us something a bit stronger than tea for later?"

Zexion set his cards down. "Fine with me. I had a bad hand anyway."

As Larxene walked past Axel she gave him a concerned look. "Axel?" she touched his should and he flinched away. She frowned and shot a dark look at Luxord.

"Let's go!" Zexion growled and grabbed her shirtsleeve to drag her out of the room.

"Hey don't pull!" she snapped.

When the door shut, Axel raised an eyebrow at the Gambler.

"Oh don't start. Marluxia isn't very good company when he's got his nose in sling. And having an ex-boyfriend smash your favorite flower vase is pretty upsetting."

"It wasn't on purpose. She made me buy another anyway," Axel grumbled rubbing the back his head. "Wait…what's pink boy upset about?"

"His near-watery-death experience I imagine," Luxord said. "Want a cuppa?" Axel nodded and the Time Master poured him a cup. He gestured to late tea he'd set out for the game. He sat down and gathered up his cards.

"He's still mad about that?" Axel said as he helped himself to cheese toast and pickles and he sat down across from Luxord.

"If plants didn't carry a grudge they never would have invented stinging nettles."

Axel rolled his eyes. Luxord smirked. The Flurry watched as he began to get fancy with slight of hand tricks, gently mesmerized by the susurrus of shuffling cards.

"Since I know you have a preference for true ambiguity as opposed to embedding the answers into the question, I'm going to ask you not to muck about. What is it you want to know about Demyx?"

Well, he'd asked for it.

"Why can't I get into his pants?"

"Ah." Luxord set the deck down and began to deal cards.

"I've tried everything."

"Really? Everything?" A card house began to rise beneath the Gambler's hands. Axel had always been amazed at the speed at which the Luxord could build them.

"Yes."

"If you had really tried everything he'd be in your bed right now instead of sulking in the kitchen."

Axel opened his mouth to ask how the Gambler knew where Demyx was, but shut it. Zexion. That's all there was to it really.

"What haven't I tried then?" Axel groaned and sipped his tea.

"Allow me pose a hypothetical situation to you," Luxord said placing another card. "Would you allow Roxas to drive that motorcycle of yours, even if he'd read very detailed instructions, if he'd never been on one before?"

"Good god no! He wipes out on the skateboard enough as it is!"

"Of course. You would take great pains to make sure he knew what he was doing, to ensure the safety if both him and the bike. You'd show him how to do everything. Perhaps have him ride in the bitch a few times before let him take the handle bars." Luxord placed the last card.

Axel groaned into his mug. "You mean I've really gotta…"

"If you want to drive then yes," he smirked at Axel through the gap in the cards. "It's not as scary as it sounds."

"Are you telling me…"

"CS is of an inquisitive nature."

"Oh…well, at least I don't have to kill you. Do I?"

"No. How can I put this…he doesn't really have a preference, I'm told," he added seeing the flash in Axel's eyes, "It's not a question of dominance, he just needs you to understand, and he won't hurt you."

"I'm not so sure of that," Axel grumbled, "When things get really hot, just before I lose my nerve, he's been rough, almost violent."

"Do you think he wanted to hurt you, or was he giving as good as he got?"

Axel glared at the Gambler.

"I thought so. Let him show you how to drive. Tell him you're ready, the crashers'll stop and the tide'll come in really gently, I promise."

Axel sighed. The thought really unnerved him. When he was actually with Demyx it felt amazing. The Nocturne was good at making sure he didn't think too much. But then things would escalate, and the play would get rough. Demyx never made a move to take him, but he resisted Axel's advances and _that_ reminded him of what Demyx wanted from him, and then Axel would start thinking about it again and then the whole thing was shot.

"Why is he so dead set about it?" Axel asked.

Luxord hesitated. "It's his way of protecting himself," he said finally. "You see, it wasn't intentional, but he _has_ been hurt before. He really doesn't want anything remotely similar to happen with y—"

Axel shot from his seat and banged his hands down on either side of the table spilling tea and toppling the card house.

"WHO!?" he demanded.

Luxord gave himself a shake. "Guess I should have expected that," he said. "I'd make you a wager, but it's not my secret to tell."

"When has _that _ever stopped you?" Axel spat.

"Unprecedented I grant you, but I'd rather not gamble with MN's trust. If only because I like breathing air."

Axel sat back down heavily.

"I can't believe he trusts _you _that much," was all he could think of to say.

Luxord shrugged. "Don't look so glum," he said.

Axel bit into a piece of toast. "How will one fuck make him trust me?"

"It won't," Luxord conceded. "But it'll go a long way to reassuring him." He began to shuffle the cards again. "And once he does trust you…"

Axel listened to the whir of shotgun shuffling. The Gambler dealt one hand. He spread out the cards for Axel to see. To the Flurry's surprise they were not poker cards.

"The Eight of Wands, the Nine of Cups, the Lovers, the Two of Swords, and the Two of Coins. I didn't know you into this stuff."

"I'm not. There's an actual game with these cards. If you want your stars read talk to Saïx."

"I get the others, but why the twos?"

"Deuces are wild."

"I think you're mixing metaphors," Axel said drumming him fingers on the table. A slow smile spread across his face. "But that gives me an idea. Can you get me into his room?"

"You don't have an invite?"

"Don't know, he's never said."

"Well finish your tea and we'll find out."

Axel picked up his mug again and the door opened. VI and XII came in carrying a couple of bottles.

"We raided Xiggy's private stash!" grinned Larxene. She gave the two Nobodies at the table a scrutinizing look.

"Smashing! What is it?"

"Nothing irreplaceable," Zexion. "Don't want to end up as target practice. Is he staying?"

Axel didn't answer. He had a mouth full of toast.

"Nah, Axel just needed a bed time story. You're supposed to use two fingers for that mate."

"Mrup oo!"

"So you borrowed that from Number II eh? Not the kitchen"

The Schemer didn't miss a beat. "No, Xaldin never keeps the good stuff there. No point in going down there really. Unless you want to attract lonely faeries," he shot a look at Larxene.

"It's not my fault you have 'pester me' written on your face," the Nymph said lightly. She was aware of an undercurrent in the room. She hated being out of the loop, but there was no point in demanding an explanation. The three men in front of her delighted in mind games. She'd crack the code on her own, and stick it to them when they weren't looking.

"Well, let's go hot shot."

"What? He needs you to tuck him in too?"

"You're not funny Larxene," Axel growled.

"I thought it was funny."

"No one cares what you think Zexion."

"Xemnas does," he said smugly

Luxord headed off the argument "We'll get the game started again in a minute," he said.

Larxene sat down in huff as VIII and X left.

"Are we ever going to get to play this game?" she moaned. "What the hell is on this table?"

The Schemer sniffed. "Tea."

"Oh," she said, sounding vaguely disappointed.

To be continued…


	7. Special Occasion

_Author's Note: Axel makes good on his special occasion promise. Yes it's that long awaited first-time chapter. Please see the warnings and yes Demyx is in charge._

**WARNINGS: **Aku/Dem guy on guy and this is a **lemon** people. **Not work or school safe**. You've been warned. Please heed it. Also vague references to drug use at the end.

Disclaimer: I really don't own KH.

**Special Occasion**

Demyx shut his door and leaned against it. What a day! And he thought he could feel another migraine coming on.

He froze. Something wasn't quite right. Like someone else had been in his room. But who…

"Boo!" said a soft voice beside his ear. Demyx shrieked and whirled around, fist raised.

"Axel?"

"Hey there rock star."

Demyx briefly considered following through with the punch, but changed his mind. Violence never got rid of Axel. It only upped the ante.

"What do you want?" he didn't bother to ask how the pyro got in. Luxord's antique chess set was hitting the drink tomorrow for this.

"You," Axel smirked.

"I have a headache."

"Now that's lame."

"Lame doesn't mean it's not true," the Nocturne groaned pressing his fingers to his temples.

Axel's expression became serious. "A migraine?" he asked.

"Not yet, but it's trying."

"You don't want to be alone then do you?" He wrapped his arms around the hydro's waist. Demyx groaned but leaned into the embrace. It felt good. Better than good, and Axel was right: he didn't want to be alone if it took a turn for the painful.

"You'll take care of me Axel?" he whispered.

"Mmm-hmm." Axel brought a hand up and stroked the shorter hair around Demyx's ear.

"That's too bad about your headache," he sighed and the Nocturne tensed in his arms. He knew that tone. Axel was scheming something.

"Why's that?" he asked out loud.

"Well I promised you a special occasion when I got back, didn't I?"

"Yeah?" Demyx thought he knew where Axel was going and he didn't like it.

"I guess it's just as well though. I wanted us to be in my room for this."

"Really?"

"Cut me some slack would ya? I'm nervous enough as it is and I'm more comfortable in my room. I don't want to have to worry about getting seasick either. Got it memorized?"

Demyx blinked. "Axel?"

"I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be. Got it mem—mrrph!"

Demyx locked their lips together in a sudden, gentle but demanding, kiss. When he pulled back he was pleased to see the Flurry rather dazed.

"What happened to you headache?" he managed breathlessly.

"I think it might be getting better. You really sure Axel?"

"I'm not getting any surer."

Demyx nodded and pushed the pyro towards the door. Axel grinned and the next moment they were in his bedroom.

"How'd you get so good with the portals?" Demyx muttered against his shoulder.

"I'm just that cool is all," he laughed.

The Nocturne snorted and gave him a push to make him topple backwards onto the bed. He sat down and began to struggle out of his boots. He looked up at a tapping sound. Axel was drumming his fingers against the bed frame.

"You planning to take forever or what?" he said. His tapping fingers undermined his calm tone. Demyx could hear the difference between bored and nervous.

"If I have to, sure," he grinned back. He tossed the boots in a corner and started taking his gloves off. Slowly. With his teeth.

Axel's eyes followed his every movement. Demyx thought he saw a spark in his green eyes. He had decided, not long after their first night together, that Axel's mood could be deciphered by watching how brightly the fire dancing in his eyes was burning. It was subtle; you had to be looking for it.

He put his gloves on the bedside table. He thought he knew how high he had to get the flames. He just couldn't let them get out of control; otherwise they end up in one of their little play fights.

Damn! He really hoped this would help the headache. It was nowhere near migraine level yet, but dull pain lurked inside his cranium.

Why couldn't these things happen the way they did in romance novels? He thought as he unzipped his coat and folded it across a convenient chair. He left the rest of his clothes on, thinking that Axel might feel less vulnerable if he finished undressing him.

Seriously, here he was, with a growing pain in his head, planning on making love to an extremely nervous fire elemental, who hated be dominated, but had resigned himself to the fact that if he wanted the relationship to progress, he would have to do this.

Demyx knew it was a lot to ask of Axel, but he was tired of giving and not getting anything back. He absolutely refused to be used by Axel. He had promised himself that.

Not that this proved much anything, he thought as he pulled Axel up next him, just that he'd be willing to play by the Nocturne's rules sometimes.

"You know," the Flurry said softly, "I've never thought this much about sex before. Planning and stuff. Always just did it when it seemed like a good idea."

"Heh," Demyx smiled and kissed him. "We'll do it your way tomorrow then," he grinned, and pressed close. He didn't get on top of Axel. That seemed to surprise the pryo.

"Aren't you gonna…"

"Too soon, too soon!" the water wielder protested. Much too soon, take it slow. Feed the fire, build it up and bank it. Don't let it burn wildly. Keep it contained until it's hot enough to melt that iron will of his.

He rocked his hips against Axel's. A cool hand slid under his shirt to stroke his chest, the other reached up and long fingers combed through his hair.

Axel moaned. Slow burn. Demyx always liked the slow build up. He'd never been much for foreplay, but the Nocturne was damn good at it. He always got to the I-need-you-now point fairly quickly, but Demyx was having none of that tonight. He wasn't letting this turn into a wrestling match.

He tangled his legs with the Nocturne's, rocking his hips to the rhythm Demyx had set. He nuzzled the blonde's cheek before kissing him, each corner of his mouth and then full on the lips, delicately nibbling his upper lip and lightly flicking his tongue asking for entry.

"Axsss—seeeelll!" Demyx moaned. He gasped letting Axel's heated tongue slide past his lips. Axel smirked internally. Yeah, he was good at this. He let Demyx guide the kiss into the same rhythm of their hips.

Axel broke the kiss finally needing air.

"Damn! How do you do that for so long Demy?" he panted. "Don't you need oxygen?"

"Circular breathing. Wanna be good at playing a wind instrument, and you soon learn how."

"What do you play? I've only ever seen you messing around on you sitar or the piano"

"Lot's'a stuff. Tenner saxophone might be my favorite I think. And I don't play much now 'cause Xemnas thinks horns make too much noise."

"So you can blow a sax?"

"Oh lame! That's the kind of pun Xigbar thinks is funny. Oh wait…"

"Don't," Axel said scowling. Demyx snickered and lightly drug his fingernails down Axel's chest. The pyro hissed.

"You love to torture me don't you?" Axel groaned.

"Mmhm," he agreed and began to tug Axel's shirt up. Once he had Axel free of the garment, he pushed him down, one hand massaging a shoulder the other slid up cradling the back of the fire wielder's head fingers tangling in the wild red hair. He leaned down and drew his tongue along the shell of Axel's ear, making his lover purr.

Axel groaned. Demyx didn't have to be so damn thorough about this did he? Then Demyx bit down on his neck just below his jawbone and he snapped. He sat up suddenly, knocking the Nocturne back a bit, only to find that at some point while he'd been distracted the musician's tongue he'd straddled the Flurry's waist.

Demyx grinned. As if he'd let be that easy! He shifted his weight so that Axel's hips were pinned. Axel glared at him. The flames were high now, but not quite hot enough.

"Impatient Firestarter?" he purred. Axel gave his shirt a rough jerk and Demyx lifted his arms so he could get it off faster. Axel threw the shirt across the room as if it had personally offended him. And then fire met water

He wrapped one arm around the hydro's back gripping his shoulder and grabbed the back his head with the other pulling Demyx into a crushing kiss. Steam hissed all around them, carrying the mixed scent of their arousal.

The Nocturne smiled and hugged his arms around Axel's neck. He continued stroking the Flurry's hair, making him shiver and gasp, and burn hotter.

Axel broke away panting for breathe. Good grief what did it take to make Demyx lose control? Aside from a slightly faster pulse and quicker breath he barely seemed affected at all. Then he looked down. And then quickly back up into…

…lust darkened, deep water eyes.

His breath caught and Demyx kissed him, hard. A firm hand gripped his hip and he knew he was at the other man' s mercy.

He didn't feel helpless though, odd. Axel let out a shuddering breath. _He just needs me to know what it's like. He won't hurt me_, he thought. And realized it was true. This wasn't like Larxene's pain play; Demyx didn't like pain, receiving or giving it. He wanted to make Axel feel good.

He should really stop comparing the two.

The pyro trailed fiery fingers down the Nocturne's slick skin and began to undue the silver belt buckle. He paused to grab Demyx through the front of his pants and massage his growing erection. The Nocturne threw back his head and moaned.

The belt came free, then the hook and the zipper. He slid a hand inside, seeking the hard, heated flesh. He'd already learned how the Nocturne liked to be handled, slow and firm. In a flash of inspiration he tried to mimic the rhythm Demyx had set earlier. It took him a couple of tries, but he knew when he got it. The blonde let out a sharp cry of pleasure.

Axel grinned wickedly. Demyx liked to talk about his theory that every person had his or her own rhythm, and this one was his.

"Oooohhhhh Axel! Stop! Stop!"

Ah, that had gotten him nice and bothered.

"You're a very wicked man Mr. Flurry of Dancing Flames," he panted.

"Takes one to know one."

"Touché," he grinned and kissed the Flurry again twining their tongues together.

Demyx shifted his weight and moved off the pyro's lap. Axel took advantage of this to strip him the rest of the way.

"You do realize that if I let you do this, you're officially mine, right?" Axel purred.

"I like the sound of that," Demyx sighed dreamily, as Axel massaged the small of his back. The Flurry got behind him and began to trace the dark blue and green lines that curled on his back like a cresting wave.

This felt so good, so right, even when they were just roughhousing. Maybe it was worth it to be turned into a Nobody if you got to meet a soul mate. Without Hearts and their baggage it was so much easier for Souls to connect. He'd seen it happen with the lesser Nobodies, though he'd never said. He'd often wondered if the other's watched for things like that.

What was worse, to be whole and lonely, or to be broken and happy?

Too deep, too deep, he didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think about anything except redefining pleasure for Axel.

He let his head drop back onto Axel's shoulder and the Flurry wrapped his arms around the hydro's waist. Demyx slid his hands down Axel's sides and kept going when he reached the elastic waistband of his pants, taking the material with him.

"You said you didn't have any pajama's," he said.

"Well, I don't use them as pajamas…much."

"Mmmm," Demyx sighed and turned in Axel's arms. The fire in his eyes looked just about right. They pressed together, cheek to cheek and connected all the way down, shuddering and rocking as their erections touched.

"Ohhh, you're so slow Demy!"

"I like slow."

"Maybe I can teach you to like fast."

"Maybe." Demyx began to push Axel down.

"Ah! Wait, don't we need…"

"I can do it with water."

"How convenient. You mean I bought this for nothing?"

"Huh?"

Axel reached over fumbled with the draw on the bedside table. After a few minutes he produced a small tube.

"I bought this…for this…" he muttered. He handed the tube to Demyx. Just a small tube of personal lube, brand new, the plastic seal was still on it.

He dared to look the Nocturne in the eye, and was surprised at what he saw. Demyx was tearing up.

"You got it just for me?" he asked in a quavering voice.

Axel nodded dumbly. Demyx seemed inordinately pleased.

"Oh thank you Axel!" he cried and knocked the Flurry over in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"Is it really that big a deal?" he asked slightly stunned.

"Yes! Well, it is to me."

"Ummm…you're welcome?"

He was pulled into an incredibly sweet kiss.

Demyx grinned and cracked the seal. Axel had been thinking about this for a while. Had been planning it! He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself as he slicked his fingers. Wouldn't do to be overcome at this point.

He kneeled between Axel's thighs, attempting to soothe the nervous flame by stroking his hip.

"Please, just do it Demy," he pleaded. Slick warm fingers slid between his buttocks. One fingertip began to stroke his opening.

Axel was tensed, but Demyx kept up the motion. Axel wasn't sure what to make of the new sensation. It wasn't painful, at the moment, but very, very intimate. He remained very tense as the finger pressed pass the ring of muscle, which hurt some, despite how careful Demyx was being, and began a slow in and out motion with Demyx pushing in a little more each time.

He was being so gentle, so careful. Axel began to relax and the motion got easier. It was all right, but he didn't see what was so special about…

Demyx curled his finger.

Stars flashed before Axel's eyes and white-hot sparks danced up and down his spine.

"Oh _gods_!"

"Do you like it?"

"Do it again!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Demyx grinned and stroked the hidden gland. Before Axel had a chance to comprehend, and second finger was added, upping the pain.

Axel locked eyes with Demyx. The movement remained slow and careful. The Nocturne looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry it hurts. I'm afraid that's just the way it is," he said softly. Axel nodded and laid back. The movement was not unpleasant once he got past the stinging sensation, Demyx was using lots of lube or water, and he wasn't sure which. It was the kind of pain, he thought, that would soon fade, yet make itself known again come morning. Like a bruise when you hit your leg on a table and forgot about it until you were trying to figure out why it hurt to walk. Only more so.

He hissed as the third finger was added.

"Still doing okay?" Demyx asked. Axel nodded even as he clenched his teeth.

_Just like before_, he told himself, _you'll get used to it_. Demyx kept his movements

slow, until Axel relaxed again, then he withdrew his fingers.

He felt empty, how odd. The Nocturne maneuvered one leg over his shoulder, and the hand that been preparing him gripped his hip.

"Ready?" he asked. Funny, Demyx was the one doing all the work yet he sounded nervous.

"Yes," Axel replied. He surprised himself, he was telling the truth. He genuinely wanted this. It wasn't an exaggerated form of lip service. He truly wished to be connected with the Nocturne.

Demyx pushed, slow and easy in a gentle in-and-out motion. Axel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, until the Nocturne was fully sheathed within him. Lips brushed his cheeks, with a soft mantra of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," and a he realized a few tears had leaked out. Damn.

"'s okay," he managed, "I'm okay."

"You can move Demy," he added when he realized Demyx was waiting for him to adjust.

"Okay," Demyx answered and rocked his hips.

Sensations began to build within him, and after a few uneasy test strokes, Demyx picked a rhythm. It was a good one, brushing his prostate with every stroke and he began to move with the Nocturne.

"Demy?"

"Mmmm?"

"This is good. I mean, for real."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only…"

"Yeah?"

"Faster, just a little…"

"Kay," and with that Demyx sped up.

"Oohh that's perfect! Don't stop."

"Don't think I can. Gods, but you've got killer hips."

"I know," Axel grinned. "Demy?"

"Yeah?"

"Touch me." Slick fingers wrapped around his needy member and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Axel fell back against the pillows. He felt so good right now. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to hover in that little valley just before he hit his climax. He reached up and pulled Demyx down for a kiss.

The Nocturne moaned, thankful for the distraction. He was going to have to keep his mouth busy until this was over. He was dangerously close to saying a phrase that Axel couldn't possibly believe was true. Not coming from a Nobody. He didn't want to cheapen this experience with hollow words, even if they were only hollow because of the nature of the speaker.

"Demyx?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep this up for a while?"

"Uhhh, for a little while I think."

"Good." Axel let his hands roam down the Nocturne's back and sides. So there was a difference he thought as Demyx nibbled down the column of his throat. There was a difference between sex, even great sex, and lovemaking. They stayed in their comfortable rhythm, until…

"Axel…I…can't…" Demyx panted.

"Go for it. I'm ready." He was rather pleased with himself that he'd been able to hold out until Demyx asked.

Demyx sped up, making Axel go wild.

"Oh gods, don't stop, don't…"

"Come for me Firestarter." It was all Demyx could do to keep himself in check and keep some semblance of control over the writhing flames beneath him. They were slick with steam and sweat and he was so very close. Axel was so _hot_, literally. He was amazed that he could still keep a grip on him. Concentrating was getting hard. He'd cut this too close; he wasn't going to make it.

"Axel…I-I'm…"

He almost missed it. So worried about holding off, he'd nearly missed the tale-tell twitches that signaled Axel was seconds from climaxing.

"Yeah?" the pyro panted.

"Open your eyes, look at me."

Axel was gripping the Nocturne's shoulders hard enough to bruise and he was shaking, but determinedly locked gazes with Demyx.

"Dem…aaaahhh!" he bit his lip, hard, drawing blood, and gasped. Demyx saw the green fire in his eyes erupt, and his hands and belly were coated with liquid flames. For a moment he thought Axel was burning like a star, then he came within the fire, and didn't think anymore.

He remembered himself just enough to bite down on Axel's shoulder so he didn't babble anything stupid while the waves of his orgasm crested and crashed around him.

They collapsed together, panting.

Axel laughed.

"What is it?" Demyx asked perplexed, and borderline annoyed by the sound of it.

"It's just, well, if someone had told me I was going to enjoy this, this much, I'd've torched 'im."

"Oh," Demyx blushed. "I…oh Axel."

"Dem?"

"Just happy is all."

Axel smiled at him. "I make you happy, Demyx?"

"Well, when you're not being a jerk." He eased himself off the Flurry so he could snuggle next to him in a satiated, boneless heap.

"Pretty good special occasion, yes?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," the musician grinned.

Axel rubbed his shoulder. "You could have warned me that you were a biter," he said reproachfully.

"Nah, I don't do it very often."

"You sure did this time."

"Sorry."

"Meh," Axel muttered and to the musician's surprise, curled up so that he could rest his head on Demyx's shoulder.

"I thought you'd be louder," he said after a while. Demyx began to stroke his now sweat damp hair gently.

"I am when I don't have to be careful."

Axel groaned and reached over to the bedside table. After a brief struggle with the drawer, he pulled out a half empty package of cigarettes.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Axel shrugged as he pulled one out. "I've been cutting back." He gave a humorless laugh, "Xemnas threatened to rip out my lungs personally if Roxas picked up any bad habits from me. Want one?"

Demyx accepted the slim white cylinder and held still as Axel lit it for him. He inhaled appreciatively.

"I haven't had one of these since I joined the Organization. Lexaeus is gonna ream me."

"Let me guess, Zexion's a tattletale?"

"Bingo, although, Luxord's mellowed him out some."

Axel paused with the cigarette halfway to his mouth. The steam had melted most of the gel in Demyx's hair and the mohawk flopped down fetchingly over his eyes. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the Nocturne' s waist.

"Why does Lexeaus care?" he asked. Demyx sat still for a moment, trying to decide how to phrase his answer.

"I…well, I had some…bad habits," he stared intently at the sheets. "He made me go cold turkey on all of them. That's sorta the main reason why it took me so long to summon my sitar."

"Shit," Axel muttered. "You mean to tell me that whole time you were going through withdrawal? From what?"

Demyx told him.

"Shit," he muttered again, and rubbed Demyx's back soothingly. "It's damn near impossible to break a habit on some of those. Lethal even."

To his shock Demyx sneered, "I got lucky," he grumbled, "Got turned into a Nobody and was entrusted to Number V's very special brand of TLC. _Under orders_ to break the vice or break me. Caffeine was the only one he let me keep, and he's trying to bust that one now."

"So you were dealing with all that withdrawal crap, and completely wired all the time cause it was the only fix you could get," he hugged Demyx close, "and trying get the attention of a hopeless asshole like me. Why?"

Demyx pinched out the remains of his cigarette. "Because you're hot. Because you're flashy. Because you're strong. Because you're 'that guy'. Because I woke up every morning for months thinking that if I could impress _you _it was worth all the pain."

"You really know how to guilt trip," Axel said glumly and took the dogend from the musician and set it the ashtray along with his.

"Wasn't trying to."

Axel pulled Demyx down to the pillows.

"How's your headache?"

"Better."

"Hn," Axel sounded insulted. Demyx snickered.

"I had to concentrate a lot okay. Thinking makes my brain hurt."

"You said it not me."

"Awww. Don't be mad. Hey, do you have a potion handy."

"Those don't work on headaches," Axel grumbled. His eyes were heavy. His whole body felt as limp as overcooked pasta, and he couldn't remember a time he'd had an orgasm that he could describe as "mind blowing" before now. He just wanted to go to sleep so he could make Demyx do it all over again when they woke up.

"Not for me, for you," Demyx said apologetically.

"Oh." That was right. He was going to be sore in the morning.

"Yeah, I got one."

"Mmm'kay," Demyx sighed. Axel brushed his face.

"Hey Dem?"

"Mmm?"

"I know it's a bit late but, I _am_ impressed. That…well what you did…it isn't easy even if you had Lexaeus cracking a whip at your back."

Demyx colored and turned away. "I don't like talking about it," he muttered.

Axel lay his head back down on Demyx's shoulder. He caught the edge of the sheets with his foot and brought it up so he could pull it over them. _Strong will _he thought _strength of spirit. That's was drives Nobodies. That's what keeps us going. _

He kissed Demyx's neck softly.

"I'll be your fix from now on okay?"

The musician turned giving Axel the saddest expression he'd ever seen on a Nobody's face.

"Axel…please mean that. I…I think you may be more addictive than any of that stuff…and if I get hooked…"

"I do mean it. You're mine now. Got it memorized?"

Demyx's expression melted. If Axel didn't know better, he'd have believed the Nocturne had just fallen in love. Maybe he had.

Demyx gently touched Axel's mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered.

They kissed.

To be continued…

_Well how's that for a lemon? Please don't ask me what Demyx was on because I don't know what they have in Hollow Bastion._


	8. Thorny Influences

_Author's Note: Back to Roxas for a while guys. These chapters are getting longer aren't they?_

**Warning:** Not much I this chapter, but still Aku/Dem and Roxas/Naminé.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH

**Thorny Influences**

"And stay out!"

Roxas groaned and peeled his face off the wall. Did Marluxia really have to hit him that hard? He was going to be picking petals out his hair for hours.

It wasn't fair! He'd just been trying to make things right. Okay so she'd been kind of upset and he couldn't blame her, but when she'd tripped he couldn't just let her fall could he? Of course not! He'd have really been a bastard if he'd done that. She'd shrieked when she lost her balance, and Marluxia had come running just in time to see…

"Master?"

"I'm fine Trooper," he told his ubiquitous Samurai servant, in the face of all evidence.

The Nobody didn't look convinced.

"Looks bad," it said.

"I've had worse."

"True. Still, concern."

The Samurai, in general, were Nobodies of few words who took their duties seriously. Said duties were slightly different then that of the other higher Nobodies. The Dragoons for example had only to obey Number III. The Samurai were charged with Roxas' well being as well, under threat of Dusk-hood from Xemnas, making them an odd combination of servant and babysitter.

They didn't seem to mind; in fact they had become quite possessive of their little master, to the point on impudence with other Organization members who talked down to Number XIII.

"It's just a few thorns. I'll be fine," Roxas gave his servant a confident smile.

"See Number IV."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Poison."

"Ugh." Drat! The Samurai had a point. It was unlikely. Marluxia wasn't stupid, but when he lost his temper, there was no telling what he'd do.

The Samurai tapped its foot impatiently.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Roxas grumbled and limped through a portal.

888

"Did you really have to hit him that hard Marluxia?" Naminé asked the livid Assassin.

"You should stay away from him, Naminé," he growled.

"But why?"

"Because boys are trouble," he said automatically.

"But, you're a boy Marluxia."

"Teenage boys then."

"Demyx is…"

"Look I know what I'm talking about, alright?" he snapped. "Roxas is trouble. It follows him everywhere."

"I thought that was just Axel."

Marluxia smirked. "Same thing."

"It's just…" she began. Marluxia groaned internally.

"He's the only one like me," Naminé said quietly.

Loneliness, he couldn't do anything about that. He couldn't isolate her again, not as long as the Nocturne was around anyway. And she had been doing much better since she'd started interacting with the others. Especially, he was loath to admit, Roxas. It wasn't too bad if Demyx was around to chaperone, and Roxas's intentions were fairly innocent, at the moment. The trouble was he didn't trust them to stay that way, not at all.

"Why do you think it's so bad for him to come and see me?" she asked dismally.

He knelt down and put a hand on her head. For a moment he looked sad, she thought.

"Because I know what he's after, even if he doesn't," he said. And that tone of voice meant the end of the conversation.

Naminé started at the ground as he left. She'd been so close too! She picked up sketchbook and ducked into a fern filled alcove.

"What was that about?" asked a curious voice. She squeaked and looked up.

"Oh it's just you Repliku. Does Vexen need something?"

"Repliku?" he gave her a horrified stare.

"Yeah I thought it was cute," she said.

Rriku made a face, "I don't know about that," he grimaced. "And no, Vexen doesn't need anything. I just wanted to talk to you again."

"Oh." She smiled it was nice to have someone else to talk to.

"You really like him don't you?"

Naminé looked up and studied his face. As far as she could tell he was merely curious.

"Yes, but I don't get to see him much."

"Because of Marluxia?"

"Yes. He thinks Roxas is a bad influence." She watched as this was filed away. The replica shrugged. There was a snap. Naminé gasped.

"What. The. Hell?"

He turned around and blue-eyed, scythe wielding Death bore down on him.

888

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming."

"I can't help it Zexion. It itches!"

"The ointment's almost ready," said Vexen from the other side of the lab. "So just sit tight."

"I think Marluxia's finally managed to cross breed poison ivy and roses," Roxas complained. Trooper had been right. His leg was really starting to itch.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Zexion asked.

"Um…."

"Naminé?" Zexion ask not so innocently.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I rather doubt that," Vexen said dryly.

Zexion pulled out another thorn. "So what did you do?"

"Ow! We were just talking!"

"Let me guess. The conversation went something like this."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Roxas didn't understand what he was getting at until he realized Zexion had gone from sitting about a foot away to about half and inch away.

"Back off!" he hissed. The Schemer covered his mouth to hide his smirk. "I imagine you said something _quite_ different to her," he said moving back to his previous position.

"In fact," he gave an audible sniff, "the complete opposite I'd say."

"She tripped okay," he grumbled.

"And the gallant hero caught her, is that it?" Vexen asked walking over with a glass vile in his hand.

"And the dragon thought he saw his precious princess being whisked away?" Zexion added.

Roxas said nothing, but his ears were very red.

"Hmm," Vexen smirked. He set the jar down next to the fresh clothes Trooper had brought. The Samurai was still hovering nearby, as Roxas was being de-thorned.

"Once all the thorns are out put this on. It should clear up that rash in a couple of days. And do be more careful next time."

After Roxas limped away, his faithful servant at his heels, Zexion turned to the Chilly Academic.

"You know Vexen, I've just had a premonition."

"You too then?"

"Yes, I do believe Roxas will be visiting us much more frequently from now on.

888

"Hey Roxas."

A long arm waved at him, as Roxas shut the door to Axel's room. He'd finally managed to shake the Samurai, but only because he was going to see Axel.

The rest of the pyro was hidden by the couch, from the TV came the sounds of laughter and explosions.

"Hey Axel," Roxas moaned. As he rounded the end of the couch he froze. Axel was spooned up against Demyx one arm draped over the slim hips. The Nocturne was asleep.

"Er…"

"It's okay Roxas," Axel sighed and gave Demyx a shake.

"Urrglle?"

"Rise and shine, we gotta make room."

"Five more minutes ma."

Roxas snickered. The look on Axel's face was priceless.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" Demyx gurgled finally waking up.

"Roxas is here. Move over."

"Okay, okay geeze," the Nocturne groaned and stretched.

"Get you rear in gear dummy!"

"In front of Roxas?"

"…"

Axel punched Demyx on the arm.

"Just kidding," Demyx whimpered and slid off the couch.

"That's a nice way to treat your boyfriend," Roxas sighed and sat down.

"I didn't hit you hard at all!"

"Huh!"

"Oh come'ere."

"You just made me leave!"

"Just come back here."

"You come here!"

"Okay I see how it is." Axel sat down on the floor next to Demyx and wrapped an arm around him. The Nocturne seemed a bit surprised. Roxas was, but at least he had the whole couch to himself now.

"Better?" Axel teased.

Demyx looked ready to jump him for minute, but shot a quick glance at Roxas and only nodded.

"Ah maybe I should just go and feed my koi…"

"That's not gonna work this time!" Axel snapped. "I _watched _you feed them an hour ago."

"Oh er…I forgot…"

"You don't have to run away whenever I'm around Demyx," Roxas said. "Really it's okay."

Demyx looked up at Roxas, ready to ask how he could outright lie like that and not get struck by lightening. The tension between them was palpable, especially after their little "talk". Instead he stared at the boy mouth open.

"Roxas? Holy cow! What happened to you?"

Axel whipped around finally getting a good look at his friend.

"Good night! What did you do? Eat pavement again?"

"It was Marluxia," Roxas grumbled and kicked his legs up and hogging the couch.

Demyx turned around and inspected the rash winding up Roxas leg.

"Ewww, that looks like that poison briar vine of his."

"That's it. I have to kill him now," Axel growled.

"I hope you do. Aww man this itches!" Roxas hissed twitching.

"Don't scratch it. It makes it worse," Demyx said catching his hand and pulling it away.

"Oh shut up Demyx," Roxas snapped glaring at him. "You don't know how bad it is!"

"Yes I do," he replied hotly. Roxas glared at him for a moment and then looked away. Demyx and Marluxia were always bickering. The Assassin had probably perfected the attack on the Nocturne.

"Vexen makes a really good…"

"Yeah he gave me some." He gave Demyx a weak grin. "I kind wondered how he got it made so fast."

"You should put some on now if it's itching that bad."

"Er…"

"We won't look," Axel said holding up his hand, "Scout's honor."

"Well it on my back too…"

"Oh just strip."

A few minutes later…

"Nuuhh, Axel you hands are too warm it's making it burn worse!"

"Well I can't do anything about it."

"I could do it," Demyx offered in the timid tones of someone who knows he's said things he shouldn't have and doesn't know if he'll be forgiven. "I mean…if you don't mind Roxas."

He would have normally said no, but the itchy burn was driving him nuts.

"Okay, just make it stop."

Cool hands spread the salve across his back. Roxas sighed with relief.

"It sucks doesn't it," Demyx said conversationally.

"Yeah."

"Um… I can't help but notice…"

"What?" Roxas growled, glaring over his shoulder.

"Well why does it look like he was he aiming for, umm…"

"Her sandal caught and she tripped okay!"

"Wha'?"

Axel leaned over the back of the couch leering. "Roxas! You sly little fox, you!"

"Shut up!" the boy yelped, his face turning red.

"Right, right. She just 'tripped' and you just caught her?" Axel's grin was practically splitting his face.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well if it wasn't like that, then why are getting, to quote Luxord, 'you're knickers in a knot'?" the Flurry quirked an eyebrow.

Demyx looked back and forth between the two.

"Umm…"

"It was nothing, Demyx, okay?" The last thing he needed was for Demyx to go big brother mode on him.

"Alright," he huffed in a tone that suggested that Naminé would be consulted later.

"Hey Axel, I'm gonna go for a swim," he added.

Axel frowned. "Dem…"

"No I really feel like it," he grinned.

"But you weren't feeling so hot before," Axel protested.

"The water'll help," Demyx assured him.

After the Nocturne left, Axel sat back down on the floor. Roxas stared at him for a minute. There was something different.

"What's up with you Axel?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said give the Key a significant look.

"You mean Demyx?" Roxas sighed. Axel nodded.

"Last night you see, he, um, fed me and then chewed me out. I guess I kinda deserved it but…"

"I get it," Axel sighed. No wonder Demyx had wanted to leave. But Roxas must have really thought he deserved it, to not be angry about it. "But Roxas…"

"I kinda, accidentally stood up Naminé," Roxas said before Axel could jump to a conclusion.

"Oh well that you'll have to deal with yourself," he said turning back to the television.

"And he was kinda upset about the castle…"

"Uh-huh…"

"And the er…kiss…"

Axel smirked. "I don't think you have to worry about that one anymore."

Roxas turned over so that he was closer to Axel. "He's not mad about that anymore?"

"I made it up to him."

888

"Vexen!!!"

The Chilly Academic looked up from his notebook. "Yes Number XI?" he said icily.

"What is the meaning of _this_?!"

"Owww, Lemme go!!!"

There thud as Marluxia shoved the Riku Replica through the doorway and he tripped over the Nobody's foot.

"You pink bastard!! What'd'ya do that for?!"

"Rriku? What the?"

"Roxas is bad enough and _you _thought it was a good idea to make a copy of the _other one?!"_ The Assassin was practically breathing fire.

"I didn't do anything!" Rriku insisted.

"Rriku, go help Lexeaus unload lab supplies."

"But…"

"Now."

The replica looked defiant for a moment, but caught Vexen's expression.

"Now what are you going on about Number XI?" Vexen asked once the boy was gone.

"It's all I can do to keep that hormone driven brat away from Naminé, and you just had to go and make another one," he spat.

Oh so _that _was the problem.

"I sincerely doubt that my Rriku will cause you any trouble in that capacity," Vexen said smoothly.

Marluxia's fingers drummed irritably against his bicep. "And why is that?" he asked radiating skepticism.

"He isn't hormone driven, at least not the way XIII is," the Academic answered.

"Is that good for him?"

"He has what he needs and not a cc more," Vexen said. "I've seen to that."

Marluxia smirked. "I'm sure you have. _You_ would never create something you couldn't control."

Vexen's eyebrow twitched. "Nor would you," _not that you can actually create anything_ he added inside his head. Out loud he said, "In any case, the modification was less a means of control than a means of preserving my sanity."

Vexen returned his attention to his notebook.

Marluxia snorted and strolled to the door, "Well if anything he does jeopardizes _my_ peace of mind, I will hold you responsible."

"Would expect nothing less of you," Vexen answered without looking up.

888

Demyx pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to shut out the brightness of the hallway. He'd told Axel he was fine, stupid migraines making a liar out him, especially after last night.

He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. He'd just gone for a swim, like he did every morning, and then BAM!! The lurking pain had just struck like a hammer. He leaned against the wall heavily; eyes squeezed shut, hands clamped over his mouth trying to contain the nausea.

888

There was a thud against the door. Vexen growled to himself. Would these interruptions never cease?

He threw back the door to see a very green Melodious Nocturne, who staggered a bit in surprise…

…and then threw up.

To be continued….

_And thus we have the lead in for 'Cold Comfort' which was written ages ago...I'm so lame_


End file.
